Nightmares of Myself
by DanPOWER
Summary: Danny has nightmares of becoming Dark Dan every night. Only, when he grows up, he will LOOK almost identical to Dan, and in terror destroy himself. Clockwork can't let that happen. So Danny's getting a lesson he won't forget. He will become his nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**_IMPORTANT!_ Ok, ummm, you need to know that I am actually the author FantasticallyBrilliant. You may have seen me around before, this is my new Danny Phantom profile... I still plan on using both accounts, sue me. Anyway I do not own Danny Phantom, but I own my dogs, my story, and the clothes I am currently wearing, that is all. I hope you enjoy the story! Please tell me everything I did right and wrong, what you loved and hated. Do you want the next chapter to be better or not? Enjoy!**

* * *

In the cold early morning hours of dawn everyone was asleep at the Fenton's home, but they wouldn't be much longer.

"NOOOOOO!" The youngest Fenton's voice rang through the house, piercing through everyone's slumber.

As soon as Maddie, Jack, and Jazz began to come into consciousness the cry came again.

"GET _AWAY_ FROM ME!"

All three assumed it was a ghost and sprang from their beds, grabbing whatever weapon lay closest. Maddie kicked Danny's bedroom door open, but there was no sign of a ghost. Danny lay in his bed, tossing and turning as though he were in some sort of fit. Cold sweat ran across his forehead and the occational whimper came from his tense form.

"Danny! What's wrong sweetie?" asked Maddie anxiously, she hated seeing her son so upset.

"Was it a ghost?" Jack asked, his voice dangerous, for no ghost could hurt his son and get away with it!

Jazz stared at her brother for a long moment, the booomerang clutched loosely in her hand. "Mom, Dad, I think he's having a nightmare!"

Jazz had gotten it. Maddie came to sit on the side of his bed and wiped away the sweat on his forehead. "Danny, sweetie, its just a nightmare. It can't hurt you, you have to get up now."

"No, NO! Get away from me, GET AWAY!", He pushed her off the bed and turned over, still in the world of nightmares.

"Common son, you can beat any ghost, nightmare or not! You're a Fenton!" Jack encouraged him.

But it only seemed to make Danny worse.

"No, get away, you'll get hurt, I'LL HURT YOU! I can't hurt you! No! I'M. NOT. HIM! I won't!"

His parents were extremely bewildered by this, they had no idea why Danny was afraid he would hurt anyone. But Jazz knew, it was his alternate future, Danny was still terrified of becoming like _him_. It hurt to see him so scared.

She had to get him out of his dream, _and_ cover for him.

"Oh, you know how strange dreams can be!" Jazz said a couple octaves too high. "We better wake him up, its damaging for teenagers to be so stressed!"

Maddie could tell that Jazz was hiding something, but it wasn't the time to find out. Her poor baby boy was suffering! She sat down next to Danny again and shook him. "You have to get up sweetie, you're dreaming, it isn't real." She shook him harder.

Danny shivered, moaned and then screamed "YOU CAN'T HURT THEM! I WON'T. Hurt. you." Danny began to regain consciousness.

Still trembling, he looked around the room. "Mom, Dad, Jazz. What... happened. Why are you all here?"

Jack- who was the least phased- answered him. "You had a bad dream son, but not to worry. Your old man is here for you!"

"We heard you scream honey, when we came in you were talking in your sleep. Screaming..." she trailed off sadly and pulled him in for a hug. "You know we'll never let anyone hurt you Danny, and we know you would never hurt a fly!"

But he only tensed in her arms. When he spoke his voice had a false ring to it. "Thanks mom, I should probably go back to sleep now, I'm still kinda tired."

Looking him up and down, Maddie took in his wild, frightened eyes, his crazy hair, and the sweat pouring down his face. He didn't look like he was tired, just scared. He didn't want them there, and it was saddening to know that. Was she the one he didn't want to hurt? "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it sweetie? I could make hot coco?"

"Yeah Danny-boy, think of the coco." Jack added.

"I'm fine. Really.", he added, seeing the disbelieving look on his mother's face.

"Well, come in if you change your mind, okay honey?" Maddie asked.

He nodded, but wouldn't look her, Jack, or Jazz in the eye.

"Why don't we make hot coco anyway Maddie, while we're still up?" pleaded Jack on the way out of Danny's room.

* * *

Seeing his parents leave calmed Danny a little bit, the nightmare was still in his mind's eye, every time he looked at them he saw what his alternate future- no- he had done.

Jazz had watched and waited for her parents to leave so she could talk to Danny. She started as soon as they left. "Danny, answer me truthfully, was that about... you know..._ him_?"

Danny starred up at her and nodded. "Wait, how do you know?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"Danny," began Jazz worriedly " like mom said. You were screaming little bro."

He paled. "And... what did I say, how much did you hear?"

"Enough to know you're still terrified. Of him. Of _yourself_. Of hurting us." she frowned disapprovingly at him. "But you know you're good Danny! You know you aren't going to turn into him, remember, he is half Vlad!-"

Danny cut her off, "Is he? Do we know that for sure, what if all I got was the power boost, what if that was all me? What if I hurt people Jazz, _kill _them, _kill you?_" He glared at her, daring her to contradict him, to find a sound argument.

Jazz was taken aback, but ever the voice of reason she had to think of something. "Danny, you're not evil. If you were would you be having these nightmares? Do you have the urge to kill me, to kill anyone? Vlad's half made him evil, we know that. And Clockwork knows it too, you stopped that future, Clockwork said so." She put her hand over his in a silent plea for him to understand the truth.

Looking at her and then her hand on his, Danny spoke "I guess you're right Jazz, but I still feel terrible. I can't help thinking about the 'what ifs'." he paused "And... it's terrible."

"I understand Danny. But remember this, you don't look like him, and you don't act like him, and you never will. You will always be you, right here." Jazz placed her hand over his heart, and was rewarded with a weak smile from Danny.

"Thanks Jazz, you're right. I will never, ever turn into him in any way, shape, or form." said Danny with a warmth in his voice that proved he was feeling better.

Jazz smiled at him, glad she had cheered him up. Then it occurred to her, the irony plane as the smile on her brother's face. Danny was now convinced he would never turn into his evil alternate self in any _way, shape, or form._ And he was right in the fact that they didn't know exactly how much Vlad's half had changed _him_. They knew he wouldn't have turned evil without it, he wouldn't have become a monster, but what else had Vlad affected? Everything? Nothing? For all she knew Danny's ghost half might get red eyes and fangs when he got older. Her parents were always going on about how, when a ghost's power levels increase their apperance changed too. But that probably wasn't true for Danny, his ghost half always mirrored his human half. Of course their Dad kept saying that this was around the time he had started to 'fill out' and that 'Danny-boy' would too.

Jazz open her mouth to tell Danny (in the least damaging way possible at least) when the door opened. Both their heads swiveled and they stiffened.

"Common Jazz, you both need to go back to sleep, or you'll be dead tired in the morning." Maddie scolded them.

Jazz closed her mouth, she would have to tell him tomorrow or risk being overheard. "Well, goodnight Danny."

"Goodnight Jazz, and, well... thanks." Danny told her, blushing slightly.

Maddie smiled at how cute they were together. Hoping Jazz had helped Danny with her psycological talk and what-not. "Goodnight Jazz, goodnight Danny." As soon as Jazz came out into the hall she closed the door softly behind her.

Closing his eyes, Danny exhailed. He still couldn't clease his mind of the fear his older self had struck into his heart, but Jazz was right, no way would he ever turn into that. With that thought Danny drifted into a much more peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Like the idea? Like the story? PLEASE! give me your opinions and feedback. Its as simple as clicking a button and typing a sentence (or more). I will love you forever! _Oh, and I have decided to not post the new chapter until I get ten reviews. REVIEW! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I lied, though I'm upset I didn't get ten reviews the ones I did get were great, giant thanks to lostinlifebutfoundinnothing, SnowflakeWolf, Biisaiyowaq, and ArtisticPhantom. You all brought huge smiles to my face! Anyway, enjoy the story! Sorry this chapter is shorter, the next one will make up for that. Oh, and the lesson is coming soon, I am just finishing setting up the thing. Tell me how my writing is!**

* * *

"You see what you have done to the boy, to yourself?" asked Clockwork, glancing at the thermos behind him.

A deep voice came from the metal object "You know, _see _is a funny choice of words."

"He's terrified of ever becoming anything like you, and it will destroy him." said Clockwork almost tonelessly. Suddenly the glowing green screen in the room lit up again. It showed Jazz and Danny sitting on Danny's bed. The clock on the wall said 5pm. Clockwork fiddled with his staff for a moment before the sound switched on.

"Hey Danny, you know how I wanted to say something before mom walked in yesterday?" asked Jazz.

"Weren't you just going to say, 'its time to go to bed' or something?" Danny said, confused.

Jazz gave him a calculating look before she continued. "No, I had thought of something else. When you said you wouldn't turn into _him-_" But Danny cut her off with an angry look in his eye.

"You think I will turn into him, I guess I am just a monster." he said and looked down at his feet, scooting away from Jazz.

"No! No Danny, that's not what I meant, not at all!" Jazz was taken aback, could he really be that insecure?

"Then what did you mean?" asked Danny, looking back up hopefully.

"Well _he-_" Jazz stopped and sighed. "We really do need to call your alternate evil self _something_ Danny. We can't keep saying _he _and _him._"

"Well what are we supposed to call him? He's not me! He's not Danny!" he told her, crossing his arms. His older future self really was a touchy subject. He hated being reminded of him. Himself. That he had destroyed everything good in the world.

"What about Dan?" Jazz's voice cut through his brooding.

"Dan?"

"Well, you have to admit that it fits. It sounds older, and darker. It isn't really your name either."

Danny glared at the floor "Fine, Dan." He looked up "What were you going to say about _Dan _anyways?"

"Danny, I want you to be prepared, I don't think its very likely anyway, seeing as Dan was part Vlad. But, well, in one sense he could have been your future, your ghost half might look something similar someday." Jazz rushed the ending and looked up at Danny to gauge his reaction. For a moment his face was blank, then it turned pale, green, pale again, and finally settled on red.

"What! I- I won't. NO! You think I'll be like that monster, I could turn into the image of that monster!" He stopped and took a deep breath." Jazz, I need to be alone for a bit." Upon seeing her expression he added a "Please?".

She nodded saddly "Danny, when you're ready to talk I'll be waiting, kay?" She looked at his non-responsive face and admitted defeat. As she left his rom she thought to herself, 'Maybe I shouldn't have told him yet.'

* * *

When the scene came to a close Clockwork turned to the thermos, but before he could say anything it spoke. "I feel violated. They named me. What kind of name is Dan? It works, but I still don't appreciate being named!"

Most don't appreciate having their names, or their lives taken away from them." Clockwork stated.

Something that could have been taken as a grunt was heard from the corner. Then: "I don't remember being such a wimp."

Clockwork sighed. "You drove fear into his heart. And when he does muture his ghost half and yourself will be virtually indistinguishable ."

"So what you're saying? Is that I'll be virtually indistinguishable from myself?" Dan's voice only held the faintest traces of sarcasm, but the mockery was obvious.

"Yes." stated Clockwork. But instead of continuing he floated over to the thermos.

Dan could almost sense by the silence what was coming next. "You wouldn't dare." His voice dripped malevolence. Clockwork allowed himself a small smile and picked up the thermos. He shook it, long, hard, and well. When he finally stopped and the yelps of pain died down Dan spoke. "I hate you."

"I know, but of course-"

"Of course you know everything!" Dan finished sarcastically. "Then you know that when I get out, your destruction _won't _be quick."

"I know what my fate is, as I know yours. But at the moment that is not the concern. Danny will hate his resemblance to you, and he will destroy himself. He could not live as his nightmare. His hatred of you will have grown so strong at that point that he could not accept himself."

"Great, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing, I am going to teach young Daniel a lesson." said Clockwork, stoking his long white beard.

"What is this? A cartoon? ' I am going to teach young Daniel a lesson.' Wait, don't tell me, on _acceptance_!'

"Yes on acceptance." Clockwork told him. "One he won't forget."

* * *

**I couldn't resist him shaking the thermos. :D Tell me what you think! The review button hands out virtual candy bars! So please review! *cujo eyes* In the next chapter the plot really begins to unfold, and it is a lot longer. Reviews bring faster updates! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ooooh! The big moment is here! hehehehehe! I am so evil. The good side is you guys get and extra long chapter! I'm so happy my last chapter was received so well, I need to shake the thermos more often! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you like this one too!**

**To Dee**: **Thanks for the review! You're prediction was so close, yet so far, but you'll find out now! I'm sorry that this is going to get a lot more angsty (I edited some out though), just remember that I labeled this hurt/COMFORT for a reason. Darn spoilers. I'm not saying when, and I'm not saying how! :D Please tell me if this is over the top, and I will try my hardest to make it better, unless other people reallly reallllly want to see him angsty. **

**To Helen: This story will later on have a pairing. Danny/Sam, but nothing tooooo much, maybe a bit a flying involved... No I didn't *cough cough* plan out the whole chapter in my head before writing it! That would be ridiculous! :D**

**Anyway enough of my ramblings!  
**

** Enjoy the third chapter! (And review please!)**

* * *

Danny walked through a dark hallway. It seemed endless. Torchlight lit the bare stone walls for as far as he could see. Just when he was wondering if he would ever get out Danny stepped through a stone archway.

The world turned pitch black.

"Where am I?" he whispered to himself. Suddenly a chill fell over the room, and more than ever Danny wished he had a flashlight on him. He paused, then smacked his forehead. "Duh." He said to himself before going ghost and lighting up the room with a ball of ecto-energy.

It was a large round room. A purple bench jutted out from the walls, covered in an assortment of papers and beakers, all filled with strange bubbling liquids. At the far end of the room there was a break in the wall, and what looked like a doorway into a parallel room. But in that room stood his worst nightmare.

Dan.

Danny yelped and ran for the door behind him. But to his horror it was gone, a smooth stone wall with a purple bench in its place. In a panic he blasted the wall. His efforts only creating craters, not openings. Then he realized he had been missing the obvious. He turned intangible and attempted to fly through the wall. With a resounding _CRACK! _Danny bounced back. There was no way out, there was no was no escape!

Danny spun around, his fight response now kicking in. He crouched down into a defensive stance, eyes scanning the room. But Dan was in the same place, he hadn't moved. He was just sitting there, in a position that mirrored Danny's.

"Why aren't you attacking old man?" Danny asked, but to his surprise and horror Dan mimicked his every movement and sound. His deep voice sent shivers up Danny's spine.

But Dan shivered too.

Danny knew something was terribly wrong, his stomach was doing flips in anticipation and fear. But with Dan in such close proximity he had to attack. Danny sprang up and flew at top speed across the room, and once again Dan mirrored him. Danny pulled up short and shot an ecto-blast at his foe. It ricoshayed off Dan's blast and almost hit _him_ in the face.

The last time Danny checked that wasn't possible.

"Wha-" he and Dan began. And then he saw it. Around the doorway was a wooden carved frame, and in that frame there was a thin glass panel. Danny got it; it was a mirror. He turned even paler and shut his eyes. "No, it can't be, I'm not going to be like him! Its not a mirror, this is just a bad dream and I'll wake up it a minute!" He very slowly touched his- no Dan's- no... his... hand to the glass. Flinching before opening his eyes to see the absolute truth. He had become Dan. "NOOOOOOOOO!" The yell came out like a roar in the hateful deep voice. "Its a dream, its got to be!" He shouted desperately. He pinched himself and... imagined pain, but it was foggy, not quite there. Letting out a sigh of relief he pinched himself again, it was much harder to feel. "Let me wake up, I don't want to be this monster." He whispered while looking into his blood red eyes.

* * *

"Danny, please wake up, its just a dream again!"

"You're fine son."

"It was just another nightmare sweetie."

The voices fell through fog, and slowly Danny felt himself awaken. It was like swimming through molasses. Almost impossible, but the voices were a lifeline, pulling him through. The image of Dan- no- himself in the mirror swam out of focus, and his family's faces swam into view. Danny blinked and sat up, his head still spinning. He was disoriented, but slowly became more and more awake. More alert. When he was awake enough he groaned. "Did I scream again? I'm sorry I woke you guys up."

Maddie tried to dispel his worry. "No Danny, don't be sorry, you're having nightmares of something terrible!" She took a deep breath and continued. "Please tell us what's going on, maybe we can help!" she pleaded with him.

He turned his head away from her, imaging all the things Dan had done, all the terrible things that he Wasn't Going To Do! "No mom, you can't help, sorry."

"Common son. Why can't you tell us? We're a family!" Jack chipped in his two sense, once he had seen the depth of his son's fear he too really wanted to help.

Jazz finally spoke. "Danny, I think should you should tell th- us everything. " She said this earnestly, giving him a meaningful stare.

Danny realized what she meant and his eyes widened to the size of saucers. She wanted him to tell their parents everything. His secret, that he was half ghost. About Dan, his evil alternate future. Everything! He couldn't do that, he just couldn't. His parents would think he was some half dead, half evil freak. Even if they did accept him, they probably wouldn't love him anymore. At least not much.

He glared at Jazz, outrightly stating No. If she decided to tell them she might find herself on the wrong end of some not-so-harmless pranks. Bearbert Einstein would be the first victim.

He avoided their eyes, thinking rapidly for an excuse. "I'm sorry guys, I can't tell you. It would hurt too much to talk about it and you wouldn't understand anyways." he said, using the oldest excuse in the book.

"Oh Danny, I wish you would tell us sweetie." Maddie said while smoothing back his hair.

He smiled apologetically up at her. "Sorry. I'm going to try to get some sleep now, ok?"

And with a few more sentences of encouragement his parents were gone. Off to get more sleep. But Jazz remained. No doubt wanting to have another one of her talks with him. But Danny got there first. "Jazz, don't you dare tell mom and dad."

She frowned. "I won't, but I think _you_ should Danny. You need help, and they can give it."

"No, they can't know. I'm going to go back to sleep now Jazz, please-" Danny was cut off by his ghost sense. "Why now? There's a ghost." He explained.

She sighed, "Go, but I still want to talk to you when you come back!"

He grimmaced. Then he transformed into his ghost half, moving upwards as his feet left the ground. Jazz gasped and looked up at him in... shock and.. fear? Danny looked around, maybe the ghost was behind him. For a moment nothing was there, but then Skulker flew through the wall.

"You're pelt shall rest on my- wait, where is the ghost boy?" Skulker asked, his head swiveling around in confusion.

"Duh, right in front of you dimwit." Danny said. Then he told Jazz: "I'll be back soon, let me just take care of Skulker."

"Bu-but you, you're-"Jazz stammered in confusion . But before she could finish he pushed Skulker through the wall to battle. She starred at the wall for a moment then collapsed on the bed and put her head in her hands. "What was that? Am I going mad?" she muttered to herself.

* * *

Out in the open the battle had started.

Skulker shouted in confusion, "Who are you, where is the ghost boy?" He shot missiles which Danny easily dodged.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to be the ghost zone's greatest hunter? Don't tell me you can't recognize your own 'prey'!"

"You're the ghost boy? No matter, I will still capture and destroy you!

Danny was very confused, but he didn't show it. Any sign that he was losing concentration and Skulker would triple his efforts. Danny dodged another group of missiles before deciding that it was time to go on the offensive. He shot three ecto-blasts at Skulker. One hit, but to his surprise Skulker came out unscathed.

"Haha! Whelp, I made a new shield. It can take anything you throw at it. What do you think?" Skulker gloated.

"I think," said Danny, shoting another ecto-blast every few words. "that you should stop bugging me in the middle of the night!" With the last word he sent a huge gob of energy right at Skulker, and with a loud bang the shield went out, leaving him defenseless. "Whoa!" Danny exclaimed, extremely surprised by the huge amount of power he had expended, _and_ it hadn't left him feeling drained at all. "Awesome!"

Skulker starred at him with wide eyes. "How did you do that whelp!"

"Like this!" Danny shouted and shot another huge blast at him.

It hit. Skulker's suit was immediately obliterated. and he squealed in a high pitched voice: "Whelp! How did you do this to me? You can not get away with this! For I am the ghost zone's greatest hunter!"

Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos. Soon a blue beam encased the tiny ghost. As he was sucked in, Danny sighed. "And leave me al-" Danny whipped around, head swiveling back and forth, looking for the source of the voice. He had heard Dan. But Dan couldn't have escaped! If he had Clockwork would have warned him. Then it dawned on Danny. This is what had happened in his dream. Maybe he was going crazy, his nightmare couldn't be real! It couldn't be! Danny was trembling. He slowly looked down at his hands, praying to see the white gloves and a black jumpsuit as usual.

His gloves were a deep black, his arms white and muscled.

"No." Danny whispered, and flinched, for it was the deep voice. He craned his neck around, and low and behold there was a cape. The outside was white, and even though he couldn't see it from that angle he knew the inside was black.

Danny had to be sure.

He flew to the nearest skyscraper window and looked at his reflection. Blood red eyes starred back at him. He had long flaming white hair, and upon opening his mouth he discovered that he had the fangs, and even the long forked tongue. But he would never become the image in front of him, he had promised himself and his family!

"I CAN'T BE! NOOOOO! I'M DANNY! I'M NOT HIM! I'M NOT EVIL!" He yelled in the hateful voice, startling several residents in the upper-class neighborhood to wakefulness. Danny desperately tried to return to normal. But to no avail, it wasn't just a new power, it was his form.

Danny felt a lump forming in his throat, in _Dan's_ throat. "No." whispered the deep voice "Please n-"

All of a sudden everything froze, Danny froze, fiery hair stopped mid-dance. The breeze froze with the signs of its coming permanently engraved in the soft objects of the world. Then a purple clock materialized next to Danny (although he never knew it), the hands traveling around before it opened into a portal. Out of which stepped the ghost Clockwork. He sighed upon seeing the devastated figure before him and placed a time medallion around his neck.

"-o." Danny finished. Then jumped and twisted around to face Clockwork, who had suddenly appeared in the corner of his vision. "Clockwork!" He exclaimed, but instantly winced afterwards, again forgetting what his voice sounded like.

"Yes Danny, I have come." he stated gravely.

"What-" he winced and then gulped, swallowing down his fear at hearing his own voice and continued. "What happened to me? How did it happen?"

Clockwork sighed. "I have turned your ghost half into the image of your alternate future self."

Danny starred at him, shocked. "But why? Why did _you_ do this?"

"To save your future as it is now, to save all our futures. Your sister was right, when you mature you will look and sound very similar to Dan. "

"But I can't! I promised my family and myself!"

Clockwork shock his head. "Watch." He created a portal with his staff. It showed Danny Phantom in his younger form, but before their eyes he slowly grew. First his shoulders widened and he became taller, with some muscles beginning to show. Then the changes were more pronounced. Suddenly he had flaming hair, which grew longer and longer. A cloak appeared behind him, and his jumpsuit's colors shifted. Finally his skin turned a pale blue-green. But his eyes were the same, and when his mouth opened so were his teeth and tongue. "These changes take place over three years. Your human half goes through something similar I believe, though not as dramatic." He paused, then told him kindly. "That will be you in five years, and not all the changes are easily seen, you will become much more powerful as well."

"Can't I stop it! Or at least change it, please! I can't live as... this." he said, gesturing to himself.

"No, this will be you, nothing can stop it. You must learn to accept yourself Danny, for the sake of the future. Otherwise-" he created a portal which quickly shifted through images of older Danny destroying himself. Then powerful evil ghosts killing humans. Finally it showed a missile that in desperation the Guys in White sent into the ghost zone, destroying both worlds. "-we're all doomed."

* * *

**Aren't cliffies evil? The more reviews I get the quicker I update. Please tell me what you think!**

**Oh ya, his voice didn't sound different at first because it was one of the last changes to take place, I'm not sure how obvious I made that...**

**Also I want you all to go check out the story _Second Chance_, by HANAJIMA UCHIHA, I'm enjoying it, and I think most of you would to. GO CHECK IT OUT!**

**MWUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! A new chapter, please review it! *Cujo eyes* **

**BTW: Someone sent an anonymous review in June Luxray's name, whoever you are please stop, its nasty to everyone here. AND no one can respond you, I don't want to give out spoilers to everyone, so all I'm going to tell you is that I plan to write that, I won't elaborate.**

**On with the chapter! Allons-y!**

* * *

"There's got to be some other way!" he yelled. Regretting it instantly as the sound washed him in fear. "I can't even listen to myself speak." he said softly "What happens every time I see my reflection? Every single time I go ghost? I can't live like this! Please! Make me myself again, you did this to me, so undo it!"

"I cannot, you _must_ learn to accept yourself, the future depends on you. Once you can do that I will change you back Danny. Only then. I will be waiting." A purple clock appeared next to them. It turned into a portal, and the instant Clockwork stepped through it was gone.

Danny was left alone, with himself. He looked back at the reflection of his eyes, and felt the almost familiar chill run down his spine. "I have to be dreaming, Clockwork wouldn't do this. The future can't depend on me that much!" He tried pinching himself _really_ hard, adding ectoplasm. It hurt, a lot, but he didn't wake up.

Suddenly a pink ectoblast rammed into his side. He was pushed through the air, cape arcing behind him. A familiar voice spoke. "I don't know who you think you are, but no one wakes me up at this ungodly hour and expects to get away with it! I've had two hours of sleep!"

"P-Plasmius?" Danny's deep voice said. He couldn't believe his archenemy was here, interrupting his moment of despair.

Plasmius threw another ectoblast that Danny dodged. "Who are you, and more importantly, how do you know me?"

Danny threw a powerful ectoblast at Vlad. "You know-" Danny winced at his voice, but then continued "I didn't know you were that stupid, or blind. See this?" he gestured to his DP logo.

"You're working for Daniel?" Vlad exclaimed. "What? Is waking me up the day before my big speech another one of his immature antics?"

Danny's expression momentarily brightened, "No, but that made my day cheesehead."

Vlad split himself into eight. They all spoke. "Nice try, but Daniel isn't at your power level. I know Danny Phantom and he doesn't look or sound like you." The Vlad's each sent two ectoblasts hurtling at Danny. "Now who are you really, where did he find you?"

Danny created a sheild which blocked all but two ectoblasts from hitting the skyscraper next to him. Vlad continued. "I guarantee I can offer you at least ten times what he did. I am very rich, powerful, famous, and influential here and in the ghost zone. Just tell me who you are!"

The Vlads all sent out one last volley of ectoblasts before remerging back into one. Danny dodged them, momentarily forgetting about the building behind him. He tried making another shield once he remembered, but only caught a couple. The others smashed through the skyscraper windows. 'Man,' Danny thought. 'I've got to move this fight to the open. Then I can safely attack Mr. Cheesehead over here, and not worry about protecting everything.'

"Hey Vlad!" Danny called out, but then he froze. The battle had completely distracted him for a moment, letting him forget what he had become. He started to curl in on himself. But a punch from his enemy made him focus. 'I can't stop, if someone comes outside to watch the fight they could accidently get hit and killed. I'm not letting that happen! That would really make me as bad as Dan!' So he baited Vlad. "You want to know who I am? Then come find out!" Danny took off flying to the outskirts of town. Vlad following close behind him.

As soon as they were far out enough Danny turned around to face his opponent. But Vlad didn't stop, he came full speed at Danny and delivered a massive punch.

"Oomph." Danny flew backwards and hit a tree. Vlad sent a large ectoblast coming his way, but Danny turned intangable and invisible. He flew behind Vlad.

"Where did you g- oh butter biscuits!" Vlad turned around right before Danny's fist collided with his face. This time Vlad crashed into a tree. He slid down a few feet, but soon came flying back towards Danny. Both shot ectoblast after ectoblast at the other. Dodging in any way they could. "I think its time to wrap this up, don't you?" Vlad asked, splitting himself into four.

"I agree." Danny said in the hateful voice. He thought of splitting himself as well-he probably could now- but then inspiration struck. As the Vlads flew at him Danny took a deep breath, and unleashed his ghostly wail.

It had an immediate devastating affect. Every tree within five miles crashed to the ground. Vlad was no match, every copy dissipated. He fell out of the sky, blown far across the earth from the sheer power of the attack, knocked out instantly.

Danny stopped. "Whoa!" He began to realize just how powerful he might be. Even after his ghostly wail he wasn't exhausted, only a bit tired. It had become more powerful as well, it would probably stretch at least ten miles at full strength. But it came at a terrible price. Danny looked at his hands again, feeling the power they contained. Ghost hunting would be easier, but if he ever slipped up- Danny didn't want to even imagine the consequences. He looked at Vlad knocked out on the ground, he had been so easily defeated. Vlad had returned to human form, he just lay there unconscious. Even though it was for his archenemy, Danny's conscious smote him. It would be almost cruel to leave Vlad there at the mercy of any wild animal that walked by. He made up his mind. Sighing, Danny flew down and picked up Vlad, once again forgetting his current situation. He brought Vlad back to his mansion, flying them through the walls to the nearest bedroom, and deposited him on the bed.

Danny almost made a joke at the billionaire's limp form, but remembered in time that he didn't want to hear himself speak. Danny shuddered at remembering his reflection in the building. He tried to forget, erase it from his mind. It helped a little bit that he still felt the same.

Danny suddenly realized that he had been unknowingly starring at Vlad. And, according to the clock on the wall it was four in the morning.

He took off at full speed to his house. Flying through his window he changed back to human. Danny sat on his bed, and now he couldn't stop the emotions rushing on him. There was no distraction now, no battle, or ghost to fight. Danny curled into a ball as it slammed home. He _was_ the monster to be feared more than any other. He was super powerful, and he could kill anyone with an accidental flick of the wrist. The monster waiting to happen. No, he was the monster, even his image, and his voice proved that. Danny looked in the mirror on his wall. Ice blue starred back at him. Danny drank in the familiar messy black hair, the ice blue eyes, thick black eyebrows, and the small scar on his left temple. Now he felt himself, when he was human. He could try to hunt ghosts in his human form, but it would be a lot harder. What would happen if a powerful ghost showed up?

Then a thought stuck him. What would happen tomorrow. What would happen when he had to defend Sam and Tucker, or Jazz from an evil ghost? He would have to go ghost, and they would see what he had become, they would see the monster. They would hate him as much as he hated himself. Right? He couldn't tell them, they couldn't know. But Danny couldn't let them get hurt either! He would have to find out some way of slipping away. Maybe he could split himself, he was almost sure he could do that now. Or he could- it clicked. Dan had done it, and if he had all of Dan's, his, powers so he could do it too!

Danny got up and faced the mirror. Taking a deep breath he turned into his ghost form. The sudden appearance of his worst nightmare made him stumble back and yelp. As soon as he got a hold of himself and grit his teeth, concentrating. The white rings appeared at his waist and split, moving up and down. Slowly he turned into his real ghost half. Shaggy starlight hair, glowing green eyes, a black jump-suit, and white gloves. He could have cried with joy. "Yes!" he quietly exclaimed. But his voice once again took the wind out of his sails. It was the same deep voice that always sent chills down his spine. It made him remember that he had only temporarily changed his image. Danny changed back into a human. "It will still work, right?", he asked his reflection in his normal voice.

Danny felt exhausted. Maybe he would just wake up and everything would be back to normal. Hopefully. Danny flopped onto his bed and let despair run through his veins. The only light of hope was that this was another nightmare. As he fell deeper and deeper into the world of dreams reality didn't seem so solid anymore. It probably was a dream, and he would wake up any second, his family's concerned faces around him once again. And with that thought he fell into sleep.

* * *

**Ooooooh, what will happen tomorrow? Will he be able to hide this from Sam and Tucker? !**

**Please review. I need at least five reviews to post the next chapter! THIS MEANS YOU! _PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE AND DISLIKE!_**


	5. Chapter 5

** HI EVERYONE! *waves wildly* Ok, this chapter is sort of the calm before the storm, the really big storm. _The REALLY _big storm. Please review. This is the only chapter I will post this weekend unless I get ten reviews. Then I will post the next chapter, in which BIG things begin to happen. And thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story so far, I really love reading each and every one of them, this huge smile appears on my face every time! So do I get more smiles? Smiles will be rewarded with virtual fruit loops. Anyway...**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Danny Fenton's limp form began to stir.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

He groaned and slammed his hand in the general direction of the offending item.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Miss. Danny tried again and successfully shut the darn thing up. Soon drifting back into a warm void.

"Danny!", yelled an obnoxiously cheery voice. His door opened, further allowing the sound to enter his room. Danny groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. But that didn't stop her clear tones.

"Danny, you have to get up or you're going to be late for school... again." Jazz's voice added sternly.

"Go-wayjazz." came the muffled reply from under the pillow. He snuggled deeper into the covers, wishing with all his heart for another couple hours of sleep.

"Don't make me get another glass of cold water!" she added.

This seemed to wake him up a little more. He pushed the pillow off his head, but didn't open his eyes. "I'm getting up. No water."

"Oh no, you'll just go back to sleep. I'm getting the water, you better be up before I get back or-"

"Fine. Fine. I'm up." he said and sat up, finally opening his eyes to glare at Jazz. But she didn't leave the room, she was scrutinizing his face. "Why are you starring at me Jazz?"

She jumped. "I'm not starring!, What would make you think that!" Then she rushed out of the room.

'What's up with her?' Danny thought to himself as got out of bed. He put on his slippers and crossed the hall to the bathroom. But it was only once he was brushing his teeth that Danny remembered. The toothbrush was dropped immediately, the toothpaste hastily spit from his mouth. Danny himself paled and began to shake. He closed his eyes. "Please let it be another nightmare. Please let it be another nightmare. Please let it be another nightmare." he chanted under his breath. He looked fearfully into the mirror. It must have been a nightmare, but he had to check.

Danny took a deep breath. He wouldn't transform the whole way, just in case. The white rings appeared at his waist and very slowly traveled up and down. The cape was the first sign that it hadn't been a dream. Danny froze along with the rings, and then quickly banished them. He starred at his human reflection. To his horror it began to blur, but then he realized that tears were running down his face. Danny reached up, touching one of them. He was his nightmare in reality, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Danny started to shake, but he tried to ignore it. That's when someone knocked on the door.

"Danny!" his father said. "I really need to go, could you hurry up in there!"

The boy himself tried desperately to regain his composure. He got up and splashed water on his face. Gave once more glance at his slightly reassuring blue eyes, and opened the door. He kept his head down as he shuffled past his dad to his room. "Finally!" said Jack before rushing into the bathroom.

Danny dressed in numb silence, trying to ignore the inferno of emotion in his mind. His subconscious was no help, it kept reminding him. 'You're Dan now. You're a monster. You have become just like him.' Suddenly a ray of hope sliced through Danny's mind. Clockwork had told him that as soon as he learned his lesson that he would be changed back. He released a breath he hadn't known he was holding. All he had to do was survive. He would survive and let no one find out. By using the power he had discovered last night he could still appear to be the Danny Phantom people saw every day, if he concentrated. He was powerful enough to pull it off, all Danny had to do was make sure no one was around when he first changed, and not speak. Easy enough. Though he would hate to transform, knowing what he really was, Danny couldn't leave the town defenseless.

This time Maddie knocked on the door. "Danny, you're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up. Come down and have breakfast."

He did as he was told. Anything to distract from that the feeling of self-hatred that was welling up inside him. Jazz gave him a funny look as soon as he sat down, doubtless she noticed he wasn't quite himself. A plate of bacon and eggs was placed in front of Danny. He half played with and half ate his food. Jazz finished before him and got up, heading to the front door.

"Jazz, wait!" Danny jumped out of his seat and ran to catch up with her. He fidgeted, looking at his shoes. "Could you maybe... um... drive me today?"

She looked taken aback, obviously not expecting this. "Sure, of course you can come with me little bro. But don't you normally like to fl- u-um walk?" she looked quickly at their parents, who hadn't seemed to notice the slip-up.

Danny winced at the thought of going ghost to fly to school. "Well I'll probably be late if I _walk_ today." he said while giving her a meaningful look."

Jazz paused. "Ok, don't forget your backpack." she said, giving him a once over.

Five minutes later they were in the car riding to Casper High. Jazz kept glancing at Danny when she thought he wasn't looking, but he didn't mind if it meant he didn't have to become that monster again. Finally Jazz spoke. "Did you want to tell me something Danny?"

He looked at her, startled, had she found out? "What? What makes you think I have something to tell you!"

"Because you normally fly to school."

Oh, so she didn't know. "What, I'm tired, I was up late fighting ghosts, can't I conserve my energy!"

"I was just wondering. " Jazz said, obviously hurt.

"Sorry." Danny told her, his voice briefly softening.

A few minutes later Jazz spoke again. "Danny, I really think that you should tell Mom and Dad that you're half ghost. Just talking to them would be a weight off your shoulders!"

"No! Jazz, I can't tell them! What do you think they would do? If they believed me that is! They'll think I'm being overshadowed! Then the house will be a mine field for me!" He began muttering under his breath.

"Danny, they'll accept you. Just go in there and say, 'I have ghost powers Mom and Dad'. Then transform, they'll have to believe you!"

But this only made Danny pale. "No Jazz, they're not ready. And neither am I." Jazz didn't pursue the topic further, but she kept glancing in Danny's direction. So of course Danny himself was in a terrible mood by the time they pulled into the parking lot. And it wasn't helped by the knowledge of what had happened the night before.

"Bye Jazz, see ya later!" Danny told her quickly as he ran into the school.

He crashed through the doors just as the first bell rang. So he ran to class as well, not even stopping to meet Sam and Tucker. He couldn't bring himself to face them yet. Subsequently Danny was the first to Mr. Lancer's classroom, but he still took his usual seat at the back.

"What a surprise Mr. Fenton. You're early." the overweight English teacher informed him.

Danny laughed nervously. "Yup, I'm ready to learn."

"Let's hope." Mr. Lancer's replied sarcastically before the rest of the class began to trickle in.

Sam and Tucker came in and sat down on either side of him. As soon as Lancer began his lecture the notes started to circulate. Danny didn't feel like passing notes, but he couldn't make them suspicious. 'Just act normal Fenton. They won't notice anything.' He thought to himself.

_'Dude, what happened to you? You looked like you DIED_!' Tucker wrote.

Danny grimaced at the pun. '**Haha, very funny. I was up late, fighting ghosts**.'

'As per usual.' Sam added.

'_So who was it?_'

Danny paused, deciding whether to write truthfully or not. The less they knew the better, but the best lies were based in truth. '**First Skulker, then Vlad**.' Danny answered, avoiding the big picture.

_'Yikes! No wonder who look so beat up dude_!' wrote Tucker, alway the one to compliment.

'What did Vlad want at that hour?' wrote Sam.

It took Danny a while to respond. Finally he wrote back, '**I think the fight with Skulker woke him up**.'

They both gave him sympathetic looks, that Mr. Lancer noticed too. "Do you three have something to share with the class?"

"No." "Not at all!" "Nope!" came the simultaneous replies. Lancer sighed, "That will be a warning, next time a detention. I don't speak because I like to hear myself talk, but because I expect you to listen."

The note passing stopped.

* * *

At lunch Danny was unusually quiet. Naturally both Sam and Tucker noticed.

"Earth to Danny! Do you read?", Sam said while waving a hand in front of his face.

He jolted and almost fell backwards. "Hey, not funny guys." Both Sam and Tucker were stifling giggles.

"Duh it's funny!" Tucker informed him. "But what's with the over reaction? You looked like you'd seen a ghost!" He cracked up at his own joke.

"Ha Ha. I'm laughing my butt off." He paused to chose his answer carefully. "I guess I'm just tired."

That clued Sam in, something was up with Danny. He would rather complain about ghosts then sit silently and brood. "You sure you're ok Danny?"

He looked up at her, startled. 'She knows something is up!' he thought to himself. "Yes, I told you I'm tired!" He said defensively.

Luckily for Danny a hand suddenly landed on his and Tucker's shoulders. Sam couldn't dig deeper just yet. Then they looked up to see Dash's cruel face above them. Maybe not so lucky after all.

The bully spoke.

"Guess what losers? I got an _F_ on my history report. You know what that means? It means your _F_aces are gonna get hit so hard they're gonna cave in!"

Tucker looked fearful, but Sam and Danny both glared at the jock. "Leave us alone Dash." Danny said. Sam looked at him in surprise, his didn't normally stand up to the bully. That's when she saw his eyes flash in anger. That was normal enough, but the color wasn't, the color was a deep red. But the instant it had come it was gone, and Sam forgot about it when Dash, true to his word, punched both Danny and Tucker in the face.

"I don't think I will Fen-turd!" He punched them again.

"Oh you better!" shouted Sam. She jumped from her seat and was about to come to their defense when someone held her back. It was Kwan. "Let me go!" She struggled but couldn't get free.

"Your girlfriend is trying to save you Fenton, to bad you can't save yourself!" Dash laughed at them, and then for good measure gave them each one of his famous wedgies.

"See you tomorrow losers!" Dash and Kwan both walked away.

Danny and Tucker slumped in their seats, nursing their injuries while Sam fumed. "That stupid jock can't leave us alone for one day! And I know Ms. Teslaff saw! But of course she did nothing! This school has serious corruption issues!"

"We have it worse off than you Sam, at least they won't hit a girl.", said Tucker as he held his sore nose.

"Which proves they are sexist pigs!"

Danny looked at her, bewildered. "So you want them to hit you?"

"Of course I don't, I don't want them to hurt anybody! But they are such-"

BRIIIINNG!

Saved by the bell. It cut her rant off, leaving Danny and Tucker free to bolt, any excuse to get away from an angry Sam.

* * *

** I'm really sorry this chapter is so slow, but I had to get from point A to point B, and I swear next chapter is all about point B. So to get the action, _please review_!  
What did you like? What did you hate? What should I have had in it? More humor? What can I do to improve? PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Oh, and should I have him get back at Dash later? Up to you if he does!**


	6. Chapter 6

***rubs back of neck* Sorry about the long wait! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I have no excuses, but it's here now, right? Anyway I hope you enjoy it and Please, Please review! Do you want me to get better or not? Please? ... ... Ok, I'm done pathetically pleading now, so on with the story! (Hehehe, and this is the chapter you have all been waiting for! :D )**

* * *

Chapter 6

The rest of the school day was uneventful, making it harder for Danny to distract himself. So he tried to looking on the bright side. At least his luck was holding, and his ghost sense hadn't gone off, yet. In fact it continued to be absent thoughout the day. Even when the last bell rang and everyone rushed out of the school. He had made it to the clear. No ghosts, no transforming. When he realized this he almost felt as if a small weight had lifted off his shoulders.

Soon the trio met at their usual place to walk home. Tucker was groaning. "I have a biology report due on Thursday that I completely forgot about. Somebody kill me."

"Don't jinx yourself Tucker, or us. No ghosts have attacked yet today, we don't want them to start." Danny said as they began walking.

"He's got a point Tucker. Oh and don't worry about the report, our class did it weeks ago. I can come over later and help you." Sam told him.

"Sam you have saved my life! And my babies from being confiscated at my next low grade. Thank you!" he said while stroking his PDA.

Danny's eye twitched at Tucker's obsessiveness. "That is wrong on so many levels Tuck."

"What?" He said before walking right into a lamp post.

"Nice, make sure you watch where you're going." Sam warned over her laughter.

"Ya, maybe you should put a GPS in that thing?" Danny said, laughing himself. He was only now begining to loosen up. It was the first time he had laughed all day.

That's when Danny's ghost sense went off.

He froze. 'Please, let it be the box ghost!' Danny thought to himself. That way he could fight without transforming.

"Dude, there's no one around, you gonna get that?" Tucker asked.

They had seen the blue wisp. They were expecting him to transform. But Danny absolutely could not transform in front of them. Then they would see, they would know, and the power he had discovered last night would be useless. Tucker and Sam would fear him, and then what? He was pretty sure he didn't want to know. Danny started to panic. Thankfully he spotted an alley directly to his left. Danny pointed. "I'll change in there, wait for me ok?" He ran in, not waiting for their responces.

Ducking behind a dumpster he allowed himself a second to breathe. He was about to turn into that monster again, but there was no other choice. If he didn't then everyone would be in danger. So with that thought Danny took a deep breath and summoned up the rings that would transform him.

He had only made one mistake. Danny forgot that he would be much taller as soon as he changed. His head and shoulders came into view over the edge of the dumpster, but worse than that, Sam and Tucker were looking straight at him. He caught both of their eyes, seeing fear and confusion on their faces.

That's when Danny heard the voice of the ghost that had made this happen. "I, Technus, Master of Technology and all things Electronic and Beeping am free! I shall take over this world!" He laughed, and as an afterthought added, "And who might you be?"

Danny thought fast. Sam and Tucker now knew. But what if he could pretend that he really was Dan? It was the only possible way to save himself. Danny had to try, he wasn't an actor, but he could make this work. He had to! Danny steeled himself, ready for the voice. Though even the thought of it still terrified him. "I'm Dan, and I will destroy you all!" he shouted, but then internally winced. That wasn't how Dan had acted.

"Not if I destroy you first!" shouted Technus. Soon every electronic device in the area was converging on the 'Master of Technology'. Allowing him to grow more powerful. But not much more if Danny could help it. He wasn't about to let his cover be potentially blown for nothing!

This is where the plan got complicated. 'Ok, first step, make clones.' Danny thought to himself. He had never successfully done it before, but he was pretty sure he could now. Making five on his first try, the Dannys almost smiled."Perfect." They said in unison. All _almost_ wincing. Then three of them attacked Technus. The forth flew to the nearest roof and changed back to human, waiting for the right moment for his cue. And the fifth flew over to Sam and Tucker. His job was the hardest, and he took a deep breath before putting what he thought was an evil grin onto his face. Though Sam thought it was strange that the evil ghost looked constipated.

The fifth Danny held out his hands. "Give me a thermos." He said darkly, but the affect was ruined by the wince. Worst of all Tucker and Sam noticed.

"Why don't you just take it?" Sam challenged.

Tucker just squeaked and fumbled with the strap before handing it to _'Dan'_. His legs had seemingly turned to jelly the moment _'Dan'_ had flown over.

But Sam wouldn't budge. "Why don't you just kill me?" she growled, noting that 'Dan' had widened his eyes at her outburst.

This was a tricky question and Danny had to think fast. It didn't help that he was hurt by Sam's words, even though that _was_ what Dan would probably do. Or that a part of him wanted to stop and lecture her for being so stupid.. What if he really had been Dan? Finally Danny answered. "Because I need you two alive." He attempted an evil laugh, but failed miserably and stopped. That was when Sam grabbed Tucker and they began to run. By now the fight was over and Technus was in Danny's own thermos. The four Dannys that were in ghost mode flew in front of Sam and Tucker, blocking their path. Then they joined back together. "You two aren't going anywhere." He briefly winced as he saw the expression of horror on Tucker's face, and raw determination and fear on Sam's. He felt terrible, all Danny wanted to do was change back to human, to tell them who he really was, and to apologize for this whole charade. But the part of him that was desperately terrified of what they would think held him back.

The human Danny took that as his cue. He shouted at what he could not forget was _himself_. "Get away from my friends!" Then he ducked behind a chimney and transformed. As soon as that was done he changed his image, just as he had the night before. With green eyes he flew down to attack his other half. If he remembered not to speak he could pull it off. Sam and Tucker would never know what he was.

* * *

Both halves had exchanged blows. Ectoblasts and punches, with many accidently-on-purpose misses. Eventually though, the green-eyed Danny 'won'. He picked up the empty thermos that had been strategically 'dropped' on the ground before the fight. After with a final cheesy "NOOOO! You can't do this to me!" his other self was sucked in.

Danny landed next to his friends and changed back into a human.

"Danny!" They both shouted.

"That was Dan, how did he escape!" exclaimed Tucker.

"Where were you, what did he do with to you?" asked Sam.

Danny sighed, beginning to feel tired from being split for so long. "Guys I'm ok, Dan threw me into the ghost zone again. And I don't know how he got out, but I'm going to ask Clockwork. Did he hurt you guys?"

"No, that's the strange thing, Dan was acting really weird, almost like he was putting on an act." Sam said speculatively.

Danny gulped. "That is strange. Well I should probably go give this to Clockwork!" He said, gesturing to the thermos.

"We'll come with you dude! I want to know how he got out." Tucker said.

"Sam nodded "Definitely, I'm not missing this one!"

This threw a wrench into Danny's plan. Why did they have to be such dedicated friends! He couldn't bring them to Clockwork, because it was Clockwork who had done this in the first place! "Uh- tha- tha- that's ok guys." he stuttered. "I'll-um-I'll tell you what he says!"

"We _want_ to come Danny. So don't worry about it." Tucker told him sincerely.

Danny thought fast, and his mind finally landed on the perfect excuse. "But don't you have a biology report you have to do Tucker? And you said you would help him with it Sam, I don't want you guys to fail because of me!"

This threw Tucker into panic mode. "My report! You're right! I have to get home and do it!"

Danny nervous laughed. "Hey, you really did jinx us Tuck, be careful what you wish for!"

"Haha Danny-" but Tucker cut off, peering at his friend.

Sam finally spoke, her tone dangerously light. "Weren't you in the ghost zone while that conversation took place?"

Danny's eyes widened, he could have slapped himself. He wasn't supposed to know about that! He tried to think of a cover up, but Danny's mind wasn't cooperating. It went blank. "Uhhhhhh..." His mouth had gone dry. Racking his brains for any excuse was like looking for snow in the desert. Plus, it didn't help that most of himself was still stuck in a thermos.

Sam eyes widened and she gasped. "Tucker get back, that's still not Danny!" She shouted as they both began backing away from him. Sam pointed her thermos at him. She tried to stop the waver in her voice when she spoke, but it was still obvious. "Don't come any closer Dan! Where's the real Danny?"

Danny himself starred at his friends in horror, as they did the same to him. "Guys it- it _is_ me!" Tears began to form in the corner of his vision. It was too late, he would have to tell him, or they would think he was Dan and attack.

"Prove you're Danny. Prove you're not Dan. Say something only Danny would say!" Tucker told him. Not positive that it was Dan even though Danny shouldn't have known about the conversation. Tucker's face lit up as an idea came to him. "Change into your ghost half!" Then he frowned again and took a step back. "If you are Danny."

"Good idea Tucker." Sam said, sounding slightly surprised. "Turn into your ghost half and prove you're not Dan!"

Danny gulped. He wasn't ready for this! "I-" his voice cracked, so he swallowed and tried again. "I didn't want to tell you guys." His voice trailed off into a whisper as he once again felt his energy depleting. Danny couldn't stay split for much longer.

Of all the things they had expected this wasn't it. "Tell us what?" asked Tucker. "What is it?" said Sam. Both were obviously confused.

Danny hung his head and starred at the ground, noticing every piece of gravel. He couldn't go back now. He had to tell them. But they would fear him! Danny began to panic, but he stopped himself before it got out of hand. '_Ok Fenton, they have a right to know, they're you're best friends. You don't even know what they'll think._' So Danny took a deep breath and looked up.

"I didn't want to tell you that Clockwork made my ghost half into the spitting image of Dan."

* * *

**_Le Gasp! _Don't end it there! Evil cliffies are taking over my brain. O_o Once again I am sorry about the long wait! Please review, I want to know how I did. How can I improve, how ca I make this more to your liking? *puppy dog eyes* And always remember: Bob is coming for you. O_o (I blame lack of sleep :D)**


	7. Chapter 7

***Laughs nervously* Hi people, I'm really sorry about the long wait, this chapter and the next didn't want to be written. This chapter isn't too long, but I have already finished the next and will be posting it with this one. Once again I am soo sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoy the chapter. **  


* * *

Chapter 7

Sam had seen a lot, and not much surprised her anymore. Anything to do with Danny now a days probably had strange stamped all over it. Thats why when ever a ghost attacked she barely batted an eyelash. Why, when she suspected her friend was really Dan, the one that had tried and almost succeeded to kill her, she aimed the Fenton thermos at him and asked him to prove he was who he claimed to be. But the answer Sam had gotten caught her off guard, really off guard. And that was the understatement of a lifetime.

Her first thought was incomprehension. A big loud 'WHAT?' was thrown into the middle of her thoughts. But then it caught up to her, Sam understood. Danny, or possibly Dan, was claiming that he was Danny and his ghost half now looked like Dan. Her head started to hurt. It was almost definitely a lie, but if it was true how had it happened, and why on earth would Clockwork do something like that? Could that even be the truth? The answer was yes, but that didn't bring her any closer to knowing for sure. Sam's anger briefly spiked towards Danny and Clockwork . If it was Danny then why hadn't he told them in the first place?

Then she realized the full implications. Danny's ghost half looked like Dan, possibly. All their worst nightmares. Sam tried to suppress a shudder. How terrified Danny must of been, and how scary would it be for her to see her friend turn into a monster. But he wasn't really a monster, he was Danny! But if Dan hadn't actually gotten out, then it had been Danny who attacked them a minute ago! That must not be the truth, because Danny would never attack them! Sam looked at Danny. He kept glancing at them, looking like he was ready to sink into the ground (and he probably was). First they had to know, was that the truth?

"How do we know that's not a lie?" Sam asked sharply.

Danny exhaled a breath he didn't know he had been holding when Sam spoke. At least they hadn't run away or something-yet. Danny tried to think of someway to prove it was him, and his mind landed on gold. "Here." He told her while extending his wrist out towards them. "I have a pulse, I'm human right now. Dan doesn't have a human half."

Neither one of them took a step forward, and with each passing second Danny's hopes fell a little lower. Then Sam handed the thermos to Tucker. He took it wordlessly and held it pointing at Danny while Sam took a step forward, and felt for his pulse. And she found it right away. Judging by the result he had adrenaline to spare. She stepped back again and nodded to Tucker, who turned green. When Tucker spoke his voice trembled, "Then why did you attack us?"

* * *

The question had been on both Sam and Tucker's minds. From the moment they connected the dots from what Danny had just said to '_Dan's_' sudden appearance. They looked at him expectantly. It didn't add up, Danny would never, ever attack them.

Danny himself couldn't stop looking at his shoes, he felt so guilty. He _had _attacked them, and for what? This huge and terrible secret that he should have told them right off the bat anyway. When he spoke his voice was so soft that they had a hard time hearing him. "I didn't want you to know about it. I-I thought if I pretended to be Dan, then you guys wouldn't find out." He swallowed and finally looked up at them. His voice had a stronger edge to it when he told them, "I'm sorry."

They both starred at him for a long moment, long enough for Danny to replay the memory of him attacking them. Long enough for him to feel even worse.

Sam and Tucker never got the opportunity to respond because something alarming happened to Danny. For a moment he stood there swaying, and then he almost keeled over. If Tucker hadn't grabbed him Danny would have hit the ground.

Danny groaned. Staying split this long was too much for him. If it were half and half he could handle it. But four fifths of him was stored separately in the thermos in his hand. It was too late to keep it a secret from them anyway. So Danny pressed the release button. And out came the rest of him, in ghost form.

The Danny who had been in the thermos for the conversation took in the scene before him with confusion. Sam and Tucker weren't supposed to be there when he was released. Should he still pretend to be like Dan? Danny shuddered. Hopefully not. But that meant that they would have found out! He looked at his other self. What should he do?

The human Danny was leaning against the wall. But as soon as his other self turned to him he spoke. "They know."

The Danny in ghost form looked at Sam and Tucker, they were still looking at him with fear, but now there was also confusion. He felt a burning hatred for himself. He had attacked them, it had all been so stupid. One secret wasn't worth this. "Guys-" Danny cut off and swallowed, trying to ignore his voice. "Guys, I'm sorry." Not able to handle their starres any longer Danny rejoined with his other half.

But that was a mistake. Now that Danny was whole his body felt better, but he had the memories of both sides. It was way too much for him. When Sam finally opened her mouth to speak it was too late, Danny gave into his urge to dive into the ground.

* * *

Tucker freaked out. "What the heck was that? Why wouldn't Danny tell us. Man, that is so messed up!" He ranted.

"Tucker! Tucker! Calm down!" she shook his shoulders. "I'm just as confused as you are. But I think that was Danny, and I think he was telling the truth. Remember how strange '_Dan'_' was acting when he attacked us? It all adds up."

"So Danny's ghost half really does look like Dan?"

Sam nodded. "I'm afraid so. And, I think we really just hurt Danny."

"But why, how could that happen?" Tucker asked her, confused and a little bit horrified.

"I don't know why, but Danny said something about Clockwork. I thought Clockwork was an ally , but now I'm not sure." She stopped for a second and looked at the ground. "But that's not the point Tucker. The point is that we hurt our friend. Danny still has nightmares of Dan, Jazz told me. Do you realize how much this must be hurting him?"

Tucker looked worried. "You're right- but hold on a minute. He attacked us to keep this a secret!"

Sam's gaze darkened. "Oh, I know. And he is going to get hell for that."

Tucker added on. "We need to go talk this out with him. And I don't think its the greatest idea to kill him Sam. " He told her, noticing her expression.

A problem suddenly hit Sam. "How are we going to find him? We don't know where he's gone!"

There was a pause while they both thought over what they could do. Then Tucker exclaimed: "What about the Booomerang? We could use it to track him!"

"Perfect, I think its in the Fenton's lab. I hope Mr. and Mrs. Fenton aren't home."

"You-" Tucker seemed to stop and change what he was about to say. " You don't think Danny would have gone home?"

"No he wouldn't be that stupid if he was trying to avoid us." Sam said dismissively. "Let's go." She began walking but Tucker held back. Sam turned to look at him, a questioning look in her eyes.

Tucker swallowed then spit out what had been niggling at the back of his mind. "Danny wouldn't attack us again would he? I know he only did it to keep us from finding out, and that he wouldn't hurt us, but- well, it was scary."

Sam's head drooped. "I don't think so, but you're right. He had no excuse to do that." She looked back up. "But he said he was sorry, and he meant it. Common Tucker, we're going to get answers if its the last thing we do!"

She grabbed Tucker's arm and dragged him along with her. Tucker moaned, "Did you _have_ to say it like that Sam?"

**

* * *

Once again sorry about the wait. _Please review_, were they in character?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi people, umm.. *hides behind wall* I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. My excuse it that this scene was really hard for me to write out. Plus here's an extra long chapter for you. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Sam and Tucker ran up to Fenton Works huffing and puffing. Tucker reached up and knocked on the door.

Jazz was the one who opened it. "Tucker, Sam, what brings you here?"

The two shared a glance, then Tucker spoke. " We need to find Danny, do you know where the Booomerang is?"

Jazz looked alarmed and ushered them into the house. "It's in the lab, with my parents. I'll get it. But first tell me what happened."

Tucker began. "We when walking home with Danny when- ow!" Sam had stepped on his foot.

Sam continued. "-When Plasmius showed up and attacked us, he kidnapped Danny. We need to find him and save him." She finished matter-of-facty.

"I'll come with you!" Jazz exclaimed.

Sam thought fast. "Better not, its a stealth mission. The more there are the more likely it will fail."

Jazz nodded slowly and ran down to get the Booomerang.

When she was gone Tucker started to complain. "You didn't have to stomp _that_ hard you know!"

Then Jazz came back with the Booomerang. Sam took it from her and they ran outside. After a pause she threw it. The trio watched with bated breath as it spun off. They started off after it, but much to their surprise it doubled back, flying through the front door of Fenton Works. "Is it broken?" Jazz wondered aloud.

They ran back inside just in time to hear a loud, "OW!" from upstairs.

So naturally they all ran up. They burst into Danny's room and saw him standing next to his bed. In one hand he held the Boomerang, with the other he furiously massaged his temple. Then he noticed them. Danny jumped and dropped the Booomerang. "Wha- what are you guys doing here?"

Jazz was the first to speak."Sam and Tucker told me everything!"

His eyes widened. "They did!"

"I can't believe Plasmius tried to take you again! How did you escape this time?"

"Uuuhhhhh."

"Did you use your ghostly wail? Or did you trick him? That cheesehead!"

"Uuuhhh, I... tricked him?"

"Good for you Danny! But you know you should be more careful! If you want to get rid of Vlad you should try diplomacy. It always works... eventually." She said this all in a tone that would suggest a mother telling off a child for stealing a cookie. So despite the situation Tucker and Sam were having a hard time stifling their snickers of laughter.

Danny mock glared at them for a moment, but then he looked away. "Common Jazz, you know Vlad is a total fruitloop. Diplomacy? Maybe if I want to get attacked in my sleep!"

Jazz crossed her arms. "Fine, don't take my advice. I need to finish my homework anyway." And she walked out of the room, leaving three very uncomfortable teenagers behind her.

* * *

When Sam began she spoke almost shyly. "So, why did you come here? I... thought you didn't want to talk to us."

Danny wouldn't look them in the eyes. "I didn't think you guys would follow me here after I-" He didn't continue, but they both knew he was about to say, "after I attacked you."

'At least he knows how stupid that was. And now he doesn't think we will want anything to do with him.' Sam thought with a jolt. But Sam wouldn't just drop the subject. "So you attacked us." It sounded like a question.

He nodded, head still down. Suddenly he looked up, turning his head so he could look first Sam then Tucker in the eyes. His expression was one of pure guilt. "I can't believe I did that. "I'm really sorry." He got up, crossed to the other side of the room, and stopped to look at himself in the mirror. "It almost makes me no better than Dan." His voice was soft but they still made out the words.

Sam and Tucker were taken aback. "Dude." Tucker said. "It's ok. It's not like you actually tried to hurt us. What we really want to know is how this hapened to you! Did you say Clockwork did it?"

Danny nodded, his expression hard. He sighed, and when Danny spoke again the words seemed forced, almost as if he didn't want to think about what he was telling them. "Clockwork told me he did it to protect the future, all our futures." Upon seeing their outraged and a little confused expressions, Danny held up his hand. "He said," Danny swallowed, "he said that when I grow up my ghost form is going to look similar to Dan anyways." Danny shuddered. "At that in that future I end up 'destroying' myself. So I think he is trying to acclimatize me. But that's no excuse!" He ended bitterly.

There was a moment of silence.

"Wow." Tucker said. "So that means you're going to look like Dan either way?"

Sam was thinking so hard she forgot to punch Tucker. "I guess it makes sense. He is-was, in a sense, your future. Even if Vlad was in the mix to make him evil we don't know exactly how much that changed."

Danny was looking more and more depressed, "I'm pretty sure that I'm at least not going to have the red eyes and fangs, guys.", then he shuddered, "It makes me wonder why Clockwork stuck me with them now..."

An awkward silence fell over them, when all of a sudden Danny's ghost sense went off- again.

They all stopped and starred at his mouth in apprehension, or at least Sam and Tucker did, and Danny tried to. But he soon stopped at the risk of becoming perminantly cross-eyed.

None of them were ready to face this yet. But then a distant scream was heard, proving that it indeed was not just the Box Ghost this time.

"I've, I've got to..." He looked at them imploringly, which at first confused them. Then first Sam and then Tucker realized that he was asking them for permission to transform. He had to save whoever was in trouble, no matter how much he didn't want to become _him_ again. Sam nodded to Danny, while Tucker un-willingly took a small step back. Danny noticed this, but he had to go. With a final deep breath he closed his eyes and changed into his ghost half.

Tucker and Sam saw their best friend change into the image of their worst nightmares, and to say in the least it was strange and scary. First a raven haired scrawny boy stood in front of them. His ice blue eyes were full of pain as he looked imploringly at them. Then he snapped them shut as the white rings appeared around his waist. One traveled up and one traveled down. First the only difference was the cape, and the height. Danny cracked open one eye, and then finally the other, like he had been expecting something to explode. He looked at them with emotion filled _red_ eyes and opened his mouth to speak, givving them an exellent view of his razor-sharp fangs. Then two things happened at once, another scream sounded in the distance, closer this time, and Danny's computer turned itself on. Vlad's face appeared on the moniter, and only by shear luck were the trio out of the small camera's view.

This really stuck Danny between a rock and a hard place. Before he could even comprehend why Vlad's face could have possibly appeared on his computer screen, or indeed what he should do about it Vlad spoke.

"Daniel are you there my boy? I need some answers, and I have no time for house calls today."

'What can I do?' Danny thought to himself. 'I would need to be in two places at once to deal with both a conversation with Vlad and an unknown ghost!' He realized what he had just thought. 'Two places at once... duh.'

Danny split himself into two. One of the Dannys flew off while the other Danny changed back into human. Sam and Tucker watched with wide eyes as this took place, then as Danny walked into the view of the screen and said, "I'm here Plasmius, what do you want?" Tucker and Sam walked over to see the screen better, they stood on one side of him, peering over his shoulder.

"Ahhhh good, let's skip over the pleasantries for today. I want to know who your new friend is. How did you get him in your service. You see I had a little run-in with him last night, and he seemed very loyal. I wouldn't really care, except he is quite powerful. I know why you instated him of course, you've always had an unfathomable problem with my _simple _request at Maddie's heart and my claim to revenge." Vlad's eyes flashed red. "Well I don't have all day little badger."

"Dude," Tucker began, " does he know your name is Danny? I mean, little badger, my boy, Daniel is the closest he's gotten." But upon noticing the murderous glares of both half ghosts he quickly backed off, "Sorry, sorry!"

Sam leaned over to whisper to him, "And that's why you don't tease two archenemys, nice one Tuck." Tucker deflated, before noticing he was still being watched by the halfas. Though Danny looked slightly amused while Vlad just looked annoyed.

Danny turned away and laughed sarcastically. "Didn't you listen at all last night-"

"Seriously, pointy ears must mess with your hearing.", said a deep voice. Everyone jumped, Danny's other half, still in ghost form had appeared over the human Danny's shoulder. Everyone else in the room took a step back.

The red-eyed Danny noticed this. "Sorry." , he told them guiltily.

"In that case," Vlad began, "you won't be able to participate in this conversation yourself, Mr. pointy-ears."

Red-eyed Danny looked confused for a minute and reached one gloved hand up to touch his ears. Then a look of understanding and pain crossed his face. A look that the human Danny already wore.

Vlad gave red-eyed Danny a once over. "You know you're actually quite surprising. You give every appearance of malevolence, yet your actions are quite the opposite. The classic goody-two-shoes almost. Very intriguing indeed.", he finished thoughtfully while touching his fingertips together in front of his face.

Both Dannys shot the oblivious Vlad a hurt look. Giving every appearance of malevolence definitely wasn't their, or his first priority.

"If I'm so evil why didn't I hurt you when you were unconscious last night? Why didn't I leave you in the middle of the forest for some wild animal's dinner?"

"I just said you looked evil, not that you acted it. But enough of this, why are you working for Daniel, and who are you?", Vlad asked.

Both Dannys spoke, "I told you last night cheesehead."

Vlad looked between them in confusion. An undefinable emotion crossed his face before it settled into a mask of cool indifference. "I don't know why you insist on this charade, but I will play along for the time being." He pointed at the transformed Danny. "You say you are the same person. That one of you is simply a clone. Give me one good reason why I should believe that."

Both Dannys began to speak, but the red eyed Danny stopped almost immediately, it hurt to hear that voice, "Here's the problem fruitloop, I don't care if you believe me or not. I want you out of my life, and I want you to STOP STALKING ME AND MY FAMILY!" Danny yelled the last bit before stabbing the power button on the monitor.

"Don't you mean my family and I?" Tucker asked.

"I don't care!" Danny shot back at him, before he closed his eyes and absorbed the Danny in ghost form.

Suddenly Danny's computer screen turned back on and Vlad's face appeared once more, his expression was one of deep shock.

"WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" Danny shouted at Vlad.

Vlad, for once, didn't say anything. This startled Danny into forgetting his anger, Vlad was never, ever speechless. Had he somehow seen Danny absorb his copy? Then it hit Danny that he had only turned off the screen of his computer, the camera must have still been working.

Danny could have slapped himself, and he nearly did too. Except Vlad had recovered his composure and chose that moment to speak.

"What's going on with you Daniel? " He paused. "_THAT_ couldn't have possibly happened overnight." After he said this Vlad's demeanor changed. He sat up a little straighter and a gleam came into his eyes. "You know I can sympathize with how you must be feeling right now Daniel, when I first transformed it was quite a shock to me. Though you aren't new to this I'm sure your new sinister- almost demonic- appearance must be extremely worrying to you. Just remember that if you ever need anyone to talk to I'll be willing-"

"I'm not it the mood for one of your plots Plasmius. Do us both a favor and leave me alone." Though the words were meant to be strong Danny's tone had adopted a depressed, lifeless quality to it.

This only seemed to encourage Vlad though. "But you know I only want what's best for you my boy-"

This time it was Sam who cut him off. "Save it, Danny's right, you really do need a cat. Or a hobby." She told him, before she went over to the wall and unplugged the computer.

Vlad was gone, but the damage had been done.

Danny crossed over to the bed, flopped down and shut his eyes tightly.

"Danny-", Sam began.

Danny kept his eyes shut, but his expression was one of aggravation."Please Sam, Don't, Just don't. You two don't have to be here, I just want you to know that I really am sorry about what I did earlier."

Tucker frowned. "Don't be stupid, we want to stay Danny."

At this he finally opened his eyes and looked at them. "You can't be serious." His whole body radiated incredulity.

"Danny, you're being stupid, of course we're serious. We're your friends, how many times do we have to tell you? Plus," added Sam "you look like you might have a break down any minute. No offense." She added at his expression.

"How can you just stand there like nothing's happened?" Danny shouted.

Sam's eyes flashed. "What, do you want us to scream or something? So what, your ghost form looks different-"

"So what?" Danny's voice rose to an incredible high pitch. "Look what I've become!" He transformed into his ghost half. Then continued the rant in the much deeper voice. "Don't try to tell me this-", he gestured to himself, "isn't your worst nightmare!"

"No." Tucker stepped forwards and told him. "It's yours."

Danny's red eyes widened, but before anyone could say another word the door burst open.

Maddie walked through the door holding a tray of cookies. "Guess what I've got for..." She stopped as her eyes fully took in the scene before her. Tucker and Sam were standing on one side of the room. They faced a ghost, a ghost Maddie has never seen before. He was tall with a long cape, his outfit resembled the ghost boy's and he had the same logo on his chest. More interesting though was his face, his hair was a wild, white fire, his skin a ghostly blue-green. The ghost's mouth hung open slightly at the shock of her sudden appearance, giving her an excellent view of his fangs and a forked tongue. His eyes were a dark blood red, and they shone with a strange emotion she couldn't quite place her finger on.

Maddie took in all this in a second. Then her duty to protect took over, she was about to draw her ectogun when she realized that if Danny wasn't there with his friends where was he? Had the ghost gotten him? And why hadn't they called for help?

Tucker, Sam, and Danny themselves stood frozen in terror, staring at each other while Maddie took in the scene. She didn't even notice when she dropped her plate of cookies.

Danny gazed in horror at his mom, who was sizing him up, he was sure. Danny realized that this could be his only chance at escape, he shook his head, looked around at them all, and dove through the ground.

* * *

**Sigh, ah cliffies, you love 'em and you hate 'em. So now Danny's parents are involved. Big stuff is coming soon! And, would a review be too much to ask for, please? Was everyone in character? _Pretty please review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE: Remember, for your enjoyment, that whenever Danny is in ghost form, disguised or not, that he has Dan's voice. For that reason he tries to speak in that form as little as possible, unless he is in pain or something and forgets. Oh and if anyone's wondering where Jazz is, she is out of the house.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains a little bit of blood, though it is green, and glowing, but not Vulcan. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me where you want the story to go, what you liked or disliked so I can make it better, please!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

It took Maddie only a second to react. "Kids, follow me!" She ordered Danny's friends, she couldn't let them out of her sight, not with that huge threat of a ghost in the house. She jumped into action, running out the door and shouting at the top of her lungs to her husband. "JACK, THERE'S A GHOST IN THE HOUSE, GET THE FENTON BAZOOKA!"

Jack jumped out of a nearby room holding the weapon. He shouted, "Ghost? Where?" And took off after her.

Maddie ran down the stairs, trying to find the ghost, she checked her radar. Yes! It was still there! They could capture it! But then Maddie remembered the question she had asked herself back when she had first seen the ghost with Danny's friends. Where was her son? He should have been with Tucker and Sam, but he hadn't been. The ghost must have gotten to him then. Maddie began to move even faster, she couldn't let it hurt her baby boy! She practically flew down the stairs, Jack, Sam, and Tucker in tow. Then she reached the living room and looked around, searching for the ghost. Instead she saw Danny. He was sitting on the couch with his head hung low, but she didn't think about that, all she could think about was that her boy was safe from that ghost.

"Danny!" She ran to hug him. "You're alright! That evil ghost didn't get you!" She squeezed him tightly, but then remembered that she couldn't let that ghost get away. She checked her radar and... nothing, the ghost was gone.

"Danny, did you happen to see where that ghost went?." She asked.

Danny just shrugged.

"Awwwww." Jack whined and let the ecto weapon slump in his arms. Then he walked back upstairs, pouting.

Once Maddie was sure Danny was alright she turned to Sam and Tucker. Immediately questions began popping into her mind. "Kids, why didn't you call for help as soon as you saw the ghost? You looked like you were talking to it! Remember, all ghosts are evil, if I hadn't come in time it would have killed you!"

"Sorry Mrs. F, we must have frozen in fear. " said Tucker, not sounding very sorry at all.

Maddie scowled at him, not buying it. "Tucker Foley, tell me what happened or I will call your mother!"

Tucker was terrified, and he kept looking between her and Danny, like Danny could explain what happened when he hadn't even been there.

But it was Sam who saved him. "Mrs. Fenton he had just phased into the room, we barely had time to react before you burst in."

"Sam," Maddie began "I heard people speaking in that room, and don't try to tell me that you three were talking because Danny was obviously down here!" Then she paused, "Wait, when I was walking upstairs to bring you cookies you weren't downstairs. Where were you Danny?" She frowned puzzledly at him.

"He... he was with us!" Tucker piped in. Danny and Sam both swiveled their heads in his direction with murderous glares. "I mean, you probably didn't see him because he had been standing on the other side of the ghost, and when you came in the ghost grabbed Danny and dove through the floor."

"Is this true Danny?"

He nodded slowly.

"Then why didn't you say anything, if you had told me that filthy, putrid, evil ghost had put it's hands on you I would have made sure we caught it before it got too far!" Maddie scolded him. She was honestly shocked that he hadn't told her.

When Danny answered he didn't sound his usual self. He looked like all the fight had drained out of his body, and he sounded it too. "Mom, I... I didn't want to worry you."

Ironically this behavior did worry Maddie. "Danny are you sure you're okay? It must have been terrifying to have that ghost grab you-" Maddie stopped. When they had told her what happened she had accepted it immediately, just assuming that the ghost grabbed Danny for some evil plot or something. But then why was Danny still in the living room, how had he gotten away? The ghost wouldn't have simply put Danny down. So she asked him, "Danny, how did you get away from that ghost, it couldn't have just let you go."

Danny shrugged. "I don't know, I think he heard you coming and must have gotten scared. I-ah, I mean- he must have looked pretty scared when you walked into the room that first time." Danny told her and then laughed nervously to himself. His hand automatically went up to rub the back of his neck.

Maddie stared at him and then asked bluntly "Why are you so nervous?"

Danny opened his mouth to speak, but Sam cut him off, "The ghost obviously scared him Mrs. Fenton."

Maddie looked into each of their faces, she could tell they were lying, but she couldn't guess why for the life of her. Now she was suspicious, and if they wouldn't tell her she would find out, one way or another.

That's when the wall smashed in.

* * *

Suddenly the wall exploded. Everyone was knocked off their feet as the cloud of rock and dust engulfed them. Danny lost sight of everyone as he heard someone shout. "Freeze! You're all under arrest for harboring an ecto-entity." Danny groaned to himself, the Guys in White were here. They couldn't have possibly found him, could they? But Danny didn't have any more time to wonder about that because the cloud of dust settled and he could finally see what was going on. A giant tank stood framed in the demolished wall. They began to swarm forwards until Danny heard a shout.

"Hey! Get you're overly clean hands off me you government freaks!" It was Sam. She was being restrained and pulled away by three GIW agents, struggling all the way. "What are you doing?" she yelled.

"We're taking you in for for questioning." The GIW agent grinned sickly, " Lot's of painful questioning." Then he laughed.

They kept dragging her towards a white van. Danny knew he could never let her reach that van. The GIW would take her in for months, and they would keep questioning her, most likely with the help of shock machines. He had to save her! Danny glanced around before ducking behind a large piece of fallen concrete. He knew the drill know, Danny shouted "Hey! You looking for me?" Then he transformed. Danny knew what was coming so he braced himself against the emotion of self-hatred that now came with his ghost half. Quickly he shifted and soon his disguise as fourteen year old Danny Phantom was back in place. Danny flew out in full range of all the GIW, and then dove for Sam. He turned invisible as he went.

Danny got to her right before she was shoved into the back of the van, successfully avoiding all the agent's attacks. He grabbed her and flew a little outside the area where the GIW were swarming. He turned visible and asked Sam, "Are you okay?"

His voice made her pause, but she shook it off. "Ya, but Danny, we really need to get out of here."

"But-" Danny paused and swallowed, hesitant to speak. "But what about Tucker, and my Mom and Dad?"

"They'll be fine. In a second the GIW are going to find us, and we won't be. But as long as they follow you _they_ (she pointed back towards Danny's house) will probably be left alone."

Danny had indecision stamped all over his face but he nodded and helped her into the air. "Let's go."

Then they heard a shout. They had been spotted.

Danny rapidly dodged shots, barely able to keep both him and Sam out of harm's way. He started to fly, rapidly gaining speed and trying to put distance between them and their attackers. Danny briefly turned around to see how far away they had gotten when he saw one shot that was about to hit them. He quickly pulled Sam to the side and it sailed inches past her hair. Sighing in relief, Danny dropped his guard for half a second, but that was all it took. A massive green blast of energy hit him right in the middle of the chest. "AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGG!" Danny bellowed out in pain when it struck. He barely managed to keep Sam from dropping thirty feet to the ground. The pain was almost unbearable! Slowly he became aware of his surroundings again. That ectoblast had been much, much more powerful that what the GIW usually had! Danny briefly heard an agent say, "Funny, that should have been powerful enough to kill him instantly." Then he saw Sam who was watching him anxiously, and she kept asking: "Danny, DANNY! Are you okay? Where did it hit you? Danny!" Then Danny noticed the GIW, they were catching up quickly, their vans were almost beneath them and the air around them was about to turn green with ecto shots. He had to get them out of there! Danny pushed past the pain that still threatened to take over his mind and flew. He took them as fast as he could in whatever direction was forward, he didn't care where anymore. Soon they had left the GIW in the dust, and Danny felt his strength beginning to leave him. But he couldn't give up yet, they could still be found by those clean freaks!

He kept flying until he knew he had to stop. They were over a forest of pine trees that Danny vaguely remembered was probably about fifty miles outside Amity Park. The dark green tree tops were getting closer and closer, and soon he was weaving his way between them. Danny was hardly able to keep air born at this point, flying was taking a lot out of him and he knew that if he could just get on the ground he could heal. He was six feet from it... five... four... Danny gently placed Sam on the forest floor. Three... Two... One. He barreled into the ground and laid there, not able to think about anything except the pulsating pain in his chest.

What could have been a minute, or ten minutes of agony later he heard someone hurriedly approach him. "DANNY!" Sam shouted.

He slowly opened his eyes and Sam's face, now panicked, swam into view. "What's...it?" he managed to croak out.

She pointed to his chest, "Oh nothing." she told him sarcastically, "Just the fact that you're bleeding to death!" Danny looked down and realized that his whole front was covered in a glowing green liquid with bits of red sprinkled throughout it.

"Oh." He attempted to grin. "This is just my day, isn't it?" Then another wave of pain ripped through him and he cried out.

"Danny, look at me. I'm going to make sure you're alright. I'll bandage you up-" Danny cut her off.

"Didn't you hear what that agent said? He said I'm going to die." It hit Danny what he just said. He started shaking as a dread he had never felt before gripped his heart. He couldn't die! Not now!

"Danny!" Sam shouted at him, cutting through his thoughts. "He didn't say you were going to die, he said you should of, and you haven't! Now snap out of it and let me patch you up so you can heal!"

He relaxed as much as he could through the pain, she was right, he couldn't die, not now. Then pain overwhelmed him again.

* * *

Sam stared at Danny with wide eyes, frantically trying to think of ways to help him. If only she had a first aid kit or something! That's when she noticed a strange weight against her legs. She looked down and... low and behold a first aid kit was leaning against her. She reached down and picked it up in wonder. Where had it come from? Then Danny bellowed again and Sam decided she didn't have the time to think about it.

Somewhere in a far off realm in the ghost zone, Clockwork, the master of time smiled to himself as he watched Samantha Manson pick up the first aid kit. "All Danny needs to survive this is in there child." He said softly to himself.

Back in the forest Sam hurriedly opened the first aid kit and examined its contents. A roll of bandages, a small bottle of cleaning alcohol, a small vile with a mysterious faintly glowing green liquid, and a note. She opened the note, it read: 'Sam, pour three drops on Danny's wound, it will instantly heal. Do Not add any more, or less.' She wondered whether she should trust a stranger and give Danny the unknown medicine. Then she looked at the bandages, at least those could help. Sam walked over to Danny with the medical supplies and squatted next to him.

"Danny?" She squeezed his cold hand. "I'm going to try to patch you up now, okay?"

He nodded. "Thanks Sam, and I'm sorry about this whole thing."

"Danny it's not your fault!." Sam sighed, then lifted up the top of his jumpsuit, bracing herself for the worst. But it never came, there was ectoplasm mixed with blood all over the place, but no wound. Had it healed? Sam looked at Danny's face, he seemed to be in excruciating pain just like before. She looked back to his chest, and there was even more blood. Where was it coming from if there wasn't even a scratch? "Danny, you're bleeding, but there's no wound! What's going on?"

He looked at her with utter perplexity, "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Sam registered his words, but also how his voice was not his own. She remembered the events of the last couple of hours, how Danny's ghost half really looked like Dan. How this was just a disguise. That's why Danny seemed unwounded, but was still bleeding. This was just some sort of shell and the damage had been done underneath! "Danny, I need you to... umm..." How could she say it? "... get rid of your disguise."

He gawked at her through the pain, obviously stunned. "Why? I don't want to go around being anything like that monster if I can help it! The voice is bad enough." He trailed off dejectedly.

"Stop being stupid, you realize that there is a difference between someone's outside and inside, right? Besides, I need you to. You're not hurt on whatever level this is." She poked his arm. "And I have something that should heal you up."

He muttered something under his breath.

"What?" She asked.

"It's a shell of hardened ecto energy." He said, then Danny sighed. "Fine." With that he let the image of fourteen year old Danny Phantom melt away. "Happy?" He asked miserably.

Sam finally saw his wound, and she gasped.

* * *

**Cliffie alert! Phew, finally done with this chapter. Sorry its nine on Sunday night, but I still got it done this weekend! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, I plan to have the next chapter up next weekend, hopefully. But next chapter is going to have some big, epic, scenes in it, so cross your fingers for me. And PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, SERIOUSLY! It really helps me tons on improvement and motivation if you tell me what you thought, liked, disliked, and want to see. Please, it will only take you half a minute to write a couple sentences, please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all for my apology, I am on my knees. I am sorry about the update time. My procrastination is legendary. BUT! This is 5,000 words... to help make up for it.**

**Now for my fangirl squee! EEEEEEEEEEEE! This is the longest chapter I have uploaded. AND! It makes this story over 20,000 words! (Yes, I am shameless.) XD If you are reading this... Thanks for sticking through, even if you have just discovered this half an hour ago.**

**Also, this chapter contains one of the original scenes that inspired me to write this, even though it is a bit different, considering I started this awhile back... Hopefully you remember everything... So here's your helpful reminder.**

**Where we left off Danny is hurt and Sam has a medicine that Clockwork sent them. Danny was hurt underneath his ghost disguise of fourteen year old Danny Phantom, because right now his ghost half is like Dan. (I hope you remember that.) So he just ditched the disguise so Sam could patch him up and Sam just saw how bad the wound was... Sorry for the long author's note...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Sam finally saw his wound, and she gasped.

There was a hole in Danny's blue chest, where the extra powerful ecto blast had hit. It was about the size of a softball in diameter. Underneath Sam could see a little bit of muscle, though it was obscured by the ectoplasm that flowed freely from the site. She could tell that this would take a lot more than bandages to fix.

"How bad is it?" Danny croaked out.

She looked him in the face until he opened his red eyes. "Bad." She sighed. Then she picked up the little green vial that had come with the first aid kit. "This is supposed to heal you, but it could be poison for all I know, should I still use it?" It was his choice, not hers.

Another bout of pain ripped through Danny and in desperation he nodded, yes. Sam held it at eye level and scanned it wearily. "This had better work." she muttered to herself. She took out the stopper and held it over the gaping hole. She let one, two, and finally three drops splash onto the injury.

Instantly Danny began to writhe and bellow at the top of his lungs in agony. His black gloved hands clawed at the forest floor, his red eyes were open impossibly wide as his muscles convulsed. Sam jumped back, frantic. What had gone wrong? What could she do? She glanced around, looking for anything that could help. Then she stopped and looked back. Could it be? The hole in Danny's chest was growing smaller. The skin was knitting itself back together, the gush of ectoplasm and blood slowly stopped. And with it so did Danny, eventually the pain seemed to die down and he finally lay still on the cold forest floor. He stayed, frozen like that for a minute while Sam waited anxiously for him to move. Then, eventually, he opened his eyes.

* * *

Danny did a check of his surroundings. Upon opening his eyes the first thing he saw was Sam. She was blurry, but she gradually came into focus. She looked extremely worried, she had slipped into the nervous habit of chewing on her lip. Then Danny groaned, remembering his injury. But where he had been wounded there was a dull ache. To his surprise the searing pain from before was completely gone. It had healed. "What did you do?" He asked her in wonder, completely forgetting everything for a moment, even the fact that he was in his ghost half. That wound should have taken at least a week to completely heal, and now that he looked at it, there was no trace. Even the hole in his jumpsuit was completely gone!

Sam waved the small vial of glowing green liquid in front of his face. "This appeared out of nowhere, a note said it would heal you, and, it did." She shrugged. "I don't know what it is or who it's from, any ideas?" She handed him the note and the vial.

He took them in his black gloved hands, first he held the vial up to his red eyes and examined its contents, then he took the note and read it. "Well." He stopped and swallowed, his voice had been a reminder that he was in his ghost form. Danny swallowed and then looked Sam in the eyes, she looked back with sympathy and Danny thought he might see a little bit of uncertainty too. He quickly changed back to human and continued. "Well, it wasn't some accident then, this has both our names on it."

"No." Sam said while sitting down cross-legged opposite him. He handed the two items back to her, and she put them back into the first aid kit. When she closed it they both noticed a symbol on the case, one Sam hadn't seen in her earlier haste. It was a long staff, and on the end of it there was a clock with two metal prongs next to it. "It was from Clockwork." Sam said. "But I thought he... did that to your ghost half?"

"He... He did. But..." Danny sighed, "He never said he wanted to kill me. Only to 'teach me a lesson'." Danny's eyes glowed red with anger. It had been the oldest excuse in the book. The fruit loop himself had used it several times. Then the anger dissipated from Danny's gaze. The Master of Time had always been trustworthy in the past. How could Danny be so sure that this wasn't the one time that the old excuse was actually the truth? Danny sighed. "Sam, I don't think I can fly yet, or, fly fast enough if the Guys in White find us again.

Sam grimaced. "Just... rest for now, I don't want you to get seriously wounded or anything." She grinned.

"Ha ha very funny." Danny said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. He sat up, and the only sign he had been hurt was his reflex to grab at where his wound had been when it twinged in pain. Danny hissed out a breath of air. To Sam's questioning look he mumbled: "Still a bit sore." He noticed there was a lot blood and ectoplasm on his shirt, but he turned intangible and it fell off. Danny scooted away from the puddle, which left him closer to Sam.

"I wonder how they found you?" She asked with a tone of speculation.

He shrugged. "Ghost radar."

"But you didn't show up when your Mom checked her radar." It was a statement, but she made it sound like a question.

Danny snorted. "My parent's ghost radar is a joke. It didn't work in the first place, and it won't work now. I um, sort of broke it." He grinned innocently.

Sam laughed, but it soon turned into a frown. "I wonder why the Guys in White never found you before today." She looked deep in thought. "Oh." Sam slapped her forehead.

"Oh what?" Danny asked with an identical frown to hers.

"Well." She began, "You've gotten a... power boost recently, right?" His face fell. "Maybe you're easier for them to pick up now." She continued.

"I guess." Danny stared hard at the ground.

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. "Danny, stop being all melodramatic!"

"Hey! I'm not being-"

"Yes, you are." She poked his shoulder, then fake gasped. "Oh no! It's a big scary ghost, everybody ruuun." She waved her arms above her head lazily, then smiled softly. "You're still the Danny I know and love. Always have been, always will be."

He rubbed his shoulder where she had poked him. His eyes were still glued to the ground. "You know its more complicated than that."

"Psssh. Of course it is. Well," she grinned evilly, "I guess I'm just going to have to run away screaming then, because you're soooooo terrifying and terrible!" She poked his shoulder again.

"Will you stop poking me!"

"Fine then! I'll leave you to wallow in self-pity, jeez." Her grin got wider and she stood up. She took a few steps away then stopped suddenly. "Ooops! Forgot something." She walked back over to him and poked his shoulder again.

Danny grit his teeth, then he laughed. "You shouldn't have done that! I shall get payback!" He pulled her down next to him and began tickling her.

"No! S... stop it! Danny! Stopit! Please!"

"You have just said the magic word!" Danny said with a playful grin. He let her up. But that was a mistake because now she began to mercilessly tickle his sides. It was his turn to squirm. Through his laughing Danny managed to gasp out: "Sam!...ss...stop! Please!"

"Oh no! I am not as merciful as you!" She said with an evil grin. Finally, Danny turned intangible to get away from her merciless fingers. "Hey! No fair! That's cheating!" She said with a pout.

Danny stuck his tongue out at her and turned tangible again. They both watched each other warily with exhilarated grins on their faces. Waiting for the other one to start the tickling again. They were both ready with their arms outstretched to intercept the other's fingers. A few moments passed. In those moments they both realized that the other was not going to attack and first Sam, then Danny burst out laughing. Their laughing went on for a long time. It just felt good, after so much stress and so many problems just to laugh and relax a little bit together. When it finally passed they sat there, breathing deeply with silly grins on their faces.

"That felt good." Danny said breathlessly.

Sam nodded, and after awhile a thought struck her. 'Wouldn't that have hurt if Danny was still recovering?' She decided to ask. "Hey, how ya feeling?" Sam watched his expression carefully.

He processed her question, then looked surprised. "I feel fine, almost, back to normal."

"That was fast."

"Ya... I guess so..." he said.

'I suppose' Sam thought to herself. 'that his healing has sped up when Clockwork messed with his ghost half.'

"What do you think'll happen when we go back?" Danny asked her. "Do you think the Guys in White will still be there?" Sam could tell he was nervous.

She shrugged. "I don't know. But I doubt they'll be able to sense you when you're human. We can go to the outskirts of Amity Park. You can change, and we can run back to see what's happened."

Danny nodded, then sighed and looked down. "I'll be right back." He got up and started to leave the clearing.

"What?" Sam stood up too. "Why?" Then she realized. He didn't want to change in front of her. He wanted to hide behind the trees, change, then set up the disguise where she couldn't see. She felt hurt that he didn't trust her to be ok with this, with him. "Danny. You don't have to hide! I told you, I don't have a problem with this!"

He stopped and turned around.. "Sam-"

"Danny." she said warningly.

"_I _have a problem with it." His outright confession of it took Sam aback. "I'll be right back." He said again, this time with more pain in his eyes. She let him go.

* * *

A minute later fourteen year old Danny Phantom came back into the clearing. He had glowing green eyes, snow white hair, and a dejected expression. 'So much for that laugh.' Sam thought wryly to herself.

He silently held out his hand to her. Sam took it and Danny launched effortlessly into the air. Sam let out a little yelp at the sudden feeling, then laughed. It was so amazing to fly! It was one of the things she envied most about Danny. She looked over at him and he smiled at her obvious enjoyment.

That's when everything started to go wrong- again.

About five very sleek, and very expensive looking helicopters were coming at them. They were white and fast, very, very fast.

"Oh common? Really?" Danny's deep voice next to her asked in outrage. He barely remembered to wince at his voice.

"The Guys in White?" Sam asked frankly. He nodded and she groaned.

The copters were almost upon them now. Danny flipped them around and they shot off through the air at least as fast as the helicopters were going. The wind was strong in Sam's face and the trees were rushing past, but she could hardly concentrate on that. The Guys in White were right behind them, and though the _chop-chop-chop_ of the machines' blades were deafening, they were still close enough to be scary. Danny was only gaining feet on them, inches at a time. When they were only about ten yards away the Guys in White opened fire. Danny and Sam both twisted through the air, and for no experience in dodging through the air Sam did well, avoiding a few shots targeted for her limbs with ease. She couldn't control where they moved in the air though, that was up to Danny. But dodging all the ecto blasts was almost impossible, there were five helicopters and the two of them made a larger target. Luckily they managed to avoid the first wave. But they couldn't let their guards down, because almost as soon as the first wave was over the next one came. The first few blasts gave them a wide berth, but one was coming up fast, about to hit Sam. Danny had a case of déjà vu, and as he pulled Sam out of the way he looked behind himself. Sure enough an ecto blast was seconds away from hitting him. Danny threw up an ecto shield the last second possible and it shattered upon the impact of the super powerful ecto blast. The shards of it flew around them, but none of them hit. Luckily the blast dispersed on impact with the shield. But diverting his power was not a good idea. It made Danny lose distance between himself and the helicopters. With only a second before the next wave came he realized something important. Diverting his power to make the shield had slowed him down. Maybe if he stopped using all his other powers, and focused only on flying, he could out fly the Guys in White. 'Whatever happened to out running them?' Danny asked himself wryly. He shook himself. He had to try. Danny doubted he could dodge many more rounds.

A split second later the illusion of fourteen year old Danny Phantom dissipated into the image of the much larger, more powerful Danny Phantom with flaming white hair. The appearance of this new ghost confused the Guys in White enough to stop them firing for a few more precious seconds.

Danny took a deep gasping breath as soon as the shell of ectoplasm was gone. He hadn't realized how uncomfortable it had been until it had melted. He could finally breathe. He finally had all his energy in his control, and not inhibiting him. Danny sped up by at least thirty or forty miles per hour without really thinking about it. He felt the whipping wind and the warm sun on his face as he flew over the forest with Sam. It was exhilarating. And maybe it was because he didn't have time to think about his ghost half, or maybe it was because he didn't want to, but he laughed out loud at the onslaught of sensations. _This _was freedom. Danny grinned and peeked behind them. The Guys in White were already thirty yards back at least. He turned to look at Sam. Instead of looking at him with the self hatred he saw in the mirror now, or with the fear he might have guessed if he had time to think, she was looking at his hand with surprise. Danny realized she first must have felt the change in the size of his hand. Then she looked up at his face. Fear never flickered behind her eyes. She glanced at the helicopters, noticing the new distance between them and their attackers. Then she looked back at him and he could see that she had realized why he had left behind the disguise. Sam smiled at him. Danny smiled back.

A moment later Danny noticed something. He could feel it in his bones. If he wanted to he could go faster, much faster, and so he did. Danny couldn't tell the exact moment they went super-sonic. But he knew it had happened after his whoops of exhilaration were carried away by the wind, too soon for even himself to hear. It was incredible, the rate of the wind on their faces. Everything flashing by so fast that the blur of colors melded into one.

At first all Sam could think about was the incredible amount of wind. It was almost blinding and she had to keep her eyes close to shut to even see. Then she realized she couldn't breathe. The wind was forcing the air away from her lungs before she got a chance to use it. Sam panicked for a moment before she discovered that wind that was pooling in her open mouth slow enough for her to breathe it in. She laughed, at this speed you had to catch air to breathe it! When she could finally concentrate on other things she looked around and whooped at their swiftness. The adrenaline and the sensations of this super speed were better than anything that she had ever experienced, better than anything her imagination could ever have come up with. She knew the helicopters were out of sight, over the horizon without ever having to turn around. She looked at Danny with her peripheral vision. His mouth was open in a grin so large that it looked like it had to be painful. Sam realized that her own expression was similar. She laughed again.

Neither of them knew how long they flew on like this, only that it was amazing. Soon the sun began to get low, and the light became orange. It occurred to Sam that they were flying off into the sunset and she laughed again. The sun hurt her eyes a little, but she was glad Danny didn't change directions because the sky was so beautiful. By now they had passed over several cities, large and small, and a hundred different types of farmland. They were over magnificent mountains now. The way the sun shone off of one side, and the shadows hid on other, and the valleys were dipped in both types of light were by far the best part. Some of the mountains still had snow on them and it shone. It hurt the eyes to look at the brightness of the reflected sun. And only a few minutes later they came to an even more beautiful place. It was still mountainous, but there was no sign of human life except a couple small cabins. Danny slowed down just so they could look at it. The two of them hovered over the mountains, valleys, and rivers, taking in the view in the light of the sunset. Danny landed them on the tallest mountain in the vicinity and without a word they sat down and watched the beauty of the land around them.

Soon Danny whispered, "Where do you think we are?" He didn't wince at his voice, right now he didn't care.

It took Sam awhile to answer. "I've seen pictures of Yosemite. This looks almost exactly like it."

"Yosemite Park? In California?" He asked incredulously.

"Ya..." She looked at him. "Wow." Then she looked away and blushed.

"What?" He asked her, suddenly feeling self conscious.

She opened her mouth and closed it for a second, then she said, "You flew all the way to California, across three different time zones, in about three or four hours."

He blushed green. "Like you said, power boost." Danny realized that he was feeling sort of tired and changed back into human form. He was surprised to find that after flying so fast for hours that he was only a little tired, even in human form.

They turned back to watch the sunset again. By now the sky was a burst or orange and red. Big cumulous clouds were framing the perfect sunset and they reflected it back in a multitude of colors, ranging from bright gold to purple. A sudden gust of wind made Sam shiver and scoot closer to Danny so that their sides were touching. He looked at her, watching her as she watched the sunset. Her face was lit up from the golden and orange colors. She was glowing, though in a different way than he did, it was almost as amazing as the sunset itself. Then she turned and caught him looking, but Danny didn't look away, he couldn't. His breath caught in his throat. They looked each other in the eyes, and Danny could not bring himself to turn away. Her face was coming closer and closer to his. They were both leaning in. His face was inches from hers and Danny's stomach gave a little lurch of nerves. But instead of pulling away he closed the gap and his lips met hers.

Fireworks went off in his brain. He felt her soft lips pressed against his, the corners turned up in a smile. The kiss lasted for a blissful few seconds, before they broke away. Sam blushed a brilliant scarlet color, and Danny felt the heat in his own cheeks.

"I guess everyone's right. We are lovebirds." Sam whispered.

He smiled. "I guess so." And he kissed her again.

When they pulled away Sam laughed. "I wonder how much money Tucker is gonna win tomorrow." Danny laughed with her.

They turned to watch the sunset again, this time, holding hands, and with thoughts spiraling through their heads. After a time Danny frowned. "Sam, you know, my ghost half now..." He dropped her hand to rub the back of his neck. "Oww!" He yelped when she slapped his shoulder.

"Danny, get over it! None of us care! You don't know how long I've wished for this to happen. You think I care your ghost half looks like Dan? I don't, Danny, I-" She broke off, he anger had run itself out to other emotions now. She looked nervous. She looked away from him and twiddled with her fingers. Then she looked back. "I love you."

They blushed again. "I love you too Sam. I'm sorry. Its just, I've been scared of _him_ for so long. It's really hard."

"I know." she said softly, taking his hand again. "But you know I'm here for you, Tucker too." A thought came to her and she grimaced. " You know, I hope know one expects me to wear pink and act all lovey-dovey all the time now. Especially if they know what's good for them." She raised the hand that wasn't holding Danny's and balled it into a fist.

Danny laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They sat there, silently again. The sun went down and the world got darker and darker. Soon they were watching everything by moonlight. A breeze picked up and Sam shivered again. Danny didn't really get cold anymore, but he could feel the drop in temperature. He stood up and Sam followed suit.

"Are we leaving?" She asked him.

"Aren't you cold?"

"A little. I guess we should go." She conceded. She took a last look around at the mountains and valleys bathed in silvery moonlight. "I'm going to miss this place though."

"We could always come back." Danny said with a grin. Sam found herself smiling with him.

Then Danny's grin slipped off his face. "I'm going to have to get used to this, aren't I?" Sam knew that he was taking about his ghost half. She nodded. Danny sighed and let the rings envelope his form. He couldn't help but to close his eyes. The emotional onslaught was not nearly as bad as if had been the first few times, and Danny realized that this was getting a little, tiny bit easier. He still despised the situation though, and hated most of all his voice. But Danny realized that he couldn't keep from taking forever, he might as well get used to it. "Hey Sam?" he asked.

Just like earlier she looked surprised. It hit him that her surprise wasn't due to his ghost form. It was because she wasn't expecting him to be comfortable enough with his ghost half to pass certain lines of contact. "Ya?" she asked him.

"Thanks for everything." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "This-" He gestured to himself. "is getting easier. I think because of you."

Her smile widened and she suddenly bowed like she was before a cheering crowd. "I'm glad to be of service."

Then he offered his hand to her. She took it and they flew off, again at that incredible speed.

* * *

The night time world below them was more beautiful than the world of the day. Sam might have been biased because she was a Goth, but she truly believed it was better. The mountains they had gone over on the way there- Sam had figured out that they were the rockies- had the same effect of the split light and shadows, but the shadows dominated now. And the light itself was silver instead of gold. Like finding a diamond among coal, the moonlight was even more beautiful for being rarer. When they were past the rockies some clouds blocked out the moon and the earth became very dark. Except, off in the distance she could make out a soft glow. Soon they flew over the glow, which turned out to be a city. Sam thought it looked like embers after a fire had burned itself out. The world around it was the ash. A little after that Sam's mind drifted into a peaceful state where she barely thought of anything. The happiness of flight, and that she and Danny were finally together over took her. She watched Danny after that. On his pale blue face there was a small smile throughout the entire journey. Occasionally he would think of something and laugh, though neither of them could hear it over the wind. Sam knew not to admit it to him any time soon, but she secretly thought he looked, maybe, a little hot like this. It was also interesting when the moon hit him, especially because is cape was white, it almost doubled his ghostly glow.

After a time Sam realized they were close to home. They were in the same forest they had started out in. Sam didn't want this day to end, but she was thirsty, and she felt sleep beginning to pull at her eyes, even when they were flying so fast. Soon Sam saw another glow on the horizon, and a couple minutes later they were at the border of Amity Park. Danny slowed down and they landed. There was a flash when Danny turned back into human, but he never let go of her hand. They walked to Sam's house, making jokes about what people would think now that they were together, and blushing all the way. When they stood outside Sam's mansion they kissed once more, and she walked into her house. She was ready to deal with the scared and angry parents waiting there before she went to bed. And when she did Sam knew what she would dream about.

Danny walked home with his hands in his pockets and a goofy smile on his face. He would have his own parents to deal with. But that was the least of his problems, and none of it seemed to matter anymore. At least for now. Danny sighed in happiness and walked up to his front door.

* * *

"Time Out!" commanded Clockwork, the ghost of time. "Well?" He asked what appeared to be an empty room. No answer came. Clockwork sighed. He floated over to an obscure table with a battered Fenton thermos on it. On the way to it he aged into an old man, and with a smile that probably shouldn't have been on his face, Clockwork, the Master of Time reached out and flicked the thermos.

"Oww!" A familiar deep voice emanated from it. "Hasn't anyone told you not to tap the fish bowl?" It grumbled.

"Well?" was all that Clockwork said. He wanted to finish this conversation as soon as possible, even though he knew how long it would take. Sometimes Clockwork liked to act a little less... All Knowing once in a while.

"Can't. Talk. . . Barfing." The thermos proceeded to make a retching noise.

Clockwork rolled his eyes. "You know, you once shared the boy's feelings."

The retching sound intensified.

Clockwork waited impatiently for the most evil ghost in the universe to stop fake vomiting at the two teenager's romance.

When Dan finally stopped with his sound effects he growled. "Why do you get a sick, twisted pleasure out of torturing me, old man?"

Clockwork, who was in child form, smiled mysteriously. "I have a reason for everything Phantom. As you well know."

"Everything?" Dan used his talent for barely adding sarcasm to the word, but making the statement sound ridiculous all the same.

"Almost everything." Clockwork amended.

The thermos groaned. "You know, it's proven now. They're the next Disney princess movie."

Clockwork sighed at the evil ghost's antics. He wasn't in the mood for Dan's sarcastic comments. Clockwork was briefly tempted to shake the thermos again, but he thought against it. He knew the Observants were watching this particular conversation and they did not take well to what they called his 'care free attitude.'

Suddenly there was a dark chuckle from the thermos. If Clockwork wasn't all powerful he might have shivered. "What could possibly entertain you in there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." The baritone voice sounded like it was grinning.

It was true, Clockwork could see the future, not read minds. He warily scanned the near future for any previously unseen breakout attempts. He found none and was reassured. "Whatever you're planning, it doesn't work." Clockwork informed Dan, letting some boredom drip into his voice to emphasize the statement.

Dan growled. "If I had any better plan for getting out of here it would work old man."

Clockwork didn't miss the implication of the long term plan and smirked at its simplicity. Dan had nothing better than to wait for his power to corrode the thermos he resided in. But knowing the Observants, they would take the statement as a high security threat. Which meant more work for Clockwork to keep them from messing up the time stream. Suddenly the urge to shake the thermos became stronger. Luckily, Clockwork's patience was rewarded as it seemed Dan could not hold off his rant any longer. He had no other way to blow off steam, like destroying everything within sight...

"So the child is still more terrified than I believed." Dan chuckled darkly. "At least their new attachments will make their deaths more fun." His chuckle threatened to turn into a full blown evil laugh. Dan was obviously fantasizing about his role in the torture.

"Not for them." Clockwork reminded him.

"Like I care."

"You did once."

Dan growled. "I know what happened in the past! What? Are you trying to 'make me _see the light_'?" He chuckled again.

Clockwork grinned. "Not for another couple hundred years Phantom."

"Oh, haha, very funny. When I get out you _know_ what I will do." He said darkly.

The grin never fell of Clockwork's face, two could play the teasing game. "Yes, I do." Clockwork could have gone on, but it was time to get back to business. He floated closer to the giant monitor that sometimes served as a portal. "But that is not the story we are watching today." An image swam up of Danny with his hand on the door nob to Fenton Works, a nervous frown on his face.

"Can't see." Came the 'helpful' reminder.

Clockwork rolled his eyes and ignored the evil ghost. "No, it is time for the next chapter in Daniel's story. It is time for him to test the bonds he has made. He can not recover without help from the ones he loves."

"So you're the one who makes the fortune cookie messages. They're crap." Dan informed him.

Clockwork snorted, then pressed the button on the top of his staff. "Time In."

* * *

**What did you think? **

**Btw if you like Dan, or good art, check out Krossan on deviantart.**

**And if you liked the story please review, please? :) But mostly I hoped you enjoyed it. If you didn't I want you to please tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it... I'll stop talking now.**

** Until next time! **


End file.
